El Héroe Legendario
by zoraidarose
Summary: Inuyasha es campesino del pueblo de Ítaca quien carga con una pesada culpa. Cuando llega a la ciudad de Siracusa buscando artículos necesarios para llevar a cabo la boda de su hermanita, el rey Naraku, el tirano de la ciudad, le condena a muerte, por el cargo de sospecha de conspiración. Ahora para poder redimirse debe enfrentarse a sus errores y redimir a la mujer que drefraudo.
1. Prologo

**El héroe legendario**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha y la historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados a Rumico Takahashi y Osamu Dazai respectivamente. **

**N.A. Yo solo estoy adaptando las historias con los personajes, cabe mencionar que voy a modificar un poco la trama a mi estilo, también para darles una historia distinta, aviso es fuerte así que si alguien es sensible o menor recomiendo mejor no leerla.**

**p.d. sé que estoy más que atrasada con "Dualidad y sentimientos" pero he tenido mucho estrés en la universidad y me han cortado la inspiración, (cualquier queja son libres de reclamarle a mis profesores), así que hare esta adaptación de la película homónima para ver si consigo desenredar mis ideas un poco.**

**p.d 2. Este cuenta como el especial de San Valentín de este año.**

**La Razón**

La mañana era calurosa, se escuchaba el zumbido de las abejas, el aroma de las olivas y los perfumes de las flores se mezclaban en una fragancia embriagante. Un completo regalo de los dioses. A un lado del camino hacia Ítaca el sonido de una carreta rompía la quietud y el silencio. Pero pronto el ruido de los guijarros al ser sacadas del camino por las ruedas no tardo en detenerse, para ser reemplazado por el crujir de la hierba bajo las sandalias.

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto una voz femenina rompiendo el silencio.

_¡Plas!_

El estridente golpe hizo que el silencio inundara el lugar; bajo la sombra de un árbol un muchacho de cabellos pateados se rotaba la mejilla, la cual tenía una huella roja con forma de mano resaltando sobre su piel bronceada.

\- ¿contento? – pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros frotándose la mano.

\- eres fuerte – murmuro el varón mirando a la chica frente a él con una sonrisa.

\- trabajar día y noche en el telar no es poco – sonrió la joven ofreciéndole su mano.

\- ahora tú – el joven la vio sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto, la joven le ofreció su mejilla.

\- pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendido por la petición.

\- eso puede esperar, anda hazlo – le ordeno ella poniéndose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja adornada con un arete dorado.

Aun confundido, el joven miro su mano, no, no le parecía correcto golpearla, pero viendo que ella no cejaba con su decisión, la empujo. La joven calo de espaldas en el piso y dejo escapar un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡lo siento! ¿Te he lastimado Kagome?- salto el muchacho corriendo a ayudarla.

\- siempre fuiste algo bruto Inuyasha – gruño la pelinegra, Inuyasha le extendió la mano para ayudarla, pero Kagome le puso una zancadilla y tiro de él para dejarlo tumbado a su lado.

Permanecieron así un momento, tirados uno al lado del otro, mirando el profundo azul de la cúpula celeste y las nubes que lo navegaban como barcos esponjosos. En sus oídos podían oír el canto de las libélulas y escarabajos, y el aroma de la hierba caliente por el sol bailaba bajo sus narices. Después de unos pocos minutos que se les antojaron eternos Kagome rompió el silencio.

\- Inuyasha… quiero que sepas que no me convertí en rehén solo para ayudarte… – comenzó, el joven se giró para verla, ahí acostada, con su collar y sus aretes de oro resplandeciendo al sol, y su quitón verde pastel parecía una ninfa.

\- ¿no? – pregunto recargándose en su mano derecha para poder mirarla más cómodamente.

\- no, lo hice porque quería probarme a mí misma, fue la verdadera razón – suspiro Kagome, Inuyasha la imito mientras trazaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella.

\- yo no sé… cuantas veces pensé que dejaría de correr, esa fue mi razón – Kagome frunció el ceño e Inuyasha de repente deseo haberse callado.

\- ¿esa fue la razón? – pregunto seria, Inuyasha trago saliva asintiendo con la cabeza, listo para saltar sobre sus pies y correr.

De pronto el pecho de Kagome comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo en un ritmo rápido antinatural, Inuyasha la vio preocupado, pero entonces sus rosados labios se separaron para dejar escapar una carcajada melodiosa y estridente. "esa fue la razón…" comenzó a repetir la chica sin dejar de reír, y pronto Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más y se le unió. Las carcajadas de ambos inundaron él lugar, ninguno de los dos había pensado que terminarían en una situación semejante, menos una semana atrás, cuando todo se desencadeno.

_Continuara…_


	2. Siracusa, un mundo entre murallas

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo, dicho sea de paso tiene escenas fuertes, así que si alguien es sensible queda advertido. Aprovechó para decirles que será un fanfic +/- corto, ojala lo disfruten y me dejen muchos comentarios. (si me dejan 4 o cinco el próximo sábado tendrán el siguiente capitulo)**

**Siracusa, un mundo entre murallas**

El verano siciliano continuaba, pero la brisa nocturna del mar adriático, que rosaba la piel del viajero, traía el sentimiento del otoño. Aquellos que llegaban a Siracusa, con buenas intenciones, se quedaban en posadas; aquellos que no las tenían, dormían bajo el cielo a la espera de que las puertas se abrieran. Así estaba Inuyasha, un joven de casi 30 años, durmiendo al calor de una fogata moribunda y cubierto solo con una piel de carnero como manta.

Se levantó de su lecho de hierba movido por la fuerza de la costumbre, Apolo todavía no comenzaba su recorrido por la cúpula celeste, pero él no tenía tiempo de esperarlo, había cabalgado por dos días y le faltaba tan poco para llegar a su destino que quedarse a esperar el alba solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Se puso de pie y luego de asegurarse de extinguir bien las pocas brazas que quedaban recogieron sus cosas y volvió a poner en marcha su carreta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando, en el horizonte iluminado por el amanecer, apareció la gran necrópolis de Sicilia, Siracusa, sonrió emocionado, era su primera vez en la ciudad, y por una buena causa. Suspiro de alivio, le gustaba viajar, pero también le traía algunos recuerdos amargos. Estaba tan inmerso en sus planes y recuerdos que no vio un guardia que salía de las puertas hasta que lanza le hizo caer de golpe de la carreta.

\- ¡eh! ¿Por qué hizo eso? – se quejó frotándose la mandíbula.

\- ¡silencio! ¿De dónde eres campesino? – gruño el viejo guardia apuntándole al pecho con su lanza.

\- de Ítaca, cerca de Mesina – gruño Inuyasha apartando la punta de la lanza con su mano.

\- ¡¿eres cartaginés?! – pregunto el guardia acercando más la punta afilada del arma, esta vez a la garganta del muchacho.

\- no, soy griego – gruño enfadado, desde que inicio la guerra púnica todo el mundo estaba de los nervios, especialmente con los forasteros.

\- ¿tu nombre? - le exigió el guardia poniendo cara de buldog.

\- Inuyasha Taisho – se quejó, seguramente le quedaría un moretón, y casi podría jurar que se le aflojo una muela. Finalmente el guardia bajo su lanza.

\- aquí en Siracusa, las carretas no pasan de este punto ¡más te valdría recordarlo campesino! – le escupió el guardia haciéndose a un lado. Inuyasha se puso de pie, pero entonces algo llamo su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡eh! ¿Entonces porque si lo dejas pasar a él? – pregunto señalando a un anciano que pasaba con una carreta a rebosar de ánforas y lo que parecían tapetes.

\- campesino ignorante, ese hombre cuenta con un permiso especial de mercante, ¡ahora has un lado tu vehículo que estorbas! – le escupió antes de volver a su puesto. Inuyasha se tragó una maldición, no valía la pena meterse en problemas con semejante ser.

Hizo a un lado su carreta y luego de dejar su caballo atado en un lugar donde podría pastar a gusto finalmente cruzo las enormes puertas de la ciudad amurallada. Tal como había imaginado, nada más entrar en la ciudad se encontró con un enorme mercado, cientos de tiendas y carpas de tela y piel esparcidas por todas partes, el aroma de frutas, perfumes, flores, y manjares recién cocinados. Apenas y podía oír sus pasos o sus propios pensamientos con el sonido de las voces de los vendedores que anunciaban las virtudes y ventajas de sus mercancías o desprestigiaban a la competencia.

A su paso se encontró con personas regateando en los puestos, damas comprando joyas, perros y cerdos vagando libres, campesinos como él intercambiando ovejas y lana. Mujeres caminaban con ánforas de aceite o vino sobre sus cabezas, los hombres con cestos de fruta o mercancías varias a sus espaldas. Cerca de la mitad el aroma a carne asada le abrió el apetito, al final se encontró caminado con su costal al hombro, el dinero atado al cinturón de su quitón y con una brocheta de carne de cordero en la mano, comiendo mientras caminaba; incluso se detuvo una que otra vez a disfrutar de los espectáculos callejeros.

\- ¿Qué le parece señor? ¡No encontrara un plato de mejor calidad en toda Siracusa! – lo detuvo un vendedor de cerámica, e Inuyasha tuvo que darle la razón, en verdad era un plato de ofrenda magnifico, sería perfecto para la boda de Shiory.

Una vez conseguidos los productos básicos como las pieles, las frutas, el incienso y demás cosas para las ofrendas necesarias para la boda de su hermana menor, Inuyasha se alejó del bullicioso mercado hacia la calzada de los herreros, para buscar el siguiente artículo en su lista. No había avanzado demasiado por la calzada casi desierta cuando el ruido de un mazo llamo su atención a un local.

\- Buenos días – saludo al entrar, pero le herrero le ignoro, conectado en su tarea de templar el metal.

\- ¡disculpe! – le grito casi en su oído para que su voz sonara por encima del golpeteo del martillo contra el metal, pero solo provoco que el pobre herrero salta del susto.

\- ¡ESTUPIDO! Casi me das un paro cardiaco – grito enfadado el viejo forjador, mientras recogía su martillo, el cual había caído a menos de medio centímetro de su pie.

\- disculpe, estoy buscando una espada ceremonial, para una boda – se disculpó, recordando sin querer las palabras _impulsivo y bruto_ que usaba su madre para describirlo de más joven.

\- ¿eh? Para eso ve con el vendedor de espadas junto al templo, yo soy herrero de la armada. Hago trabajos por encargo, no vendo ni compro nada – gruño el herrero volviendo a su trabajo.

\- ¡y quítate que me estas estorbando! – empujo a Inuyasha antes de meter el acero al rojo vivo en una pileta con agua fría. Inuyasha gruño alejándose del vapor repentino.

\- ¡espera muchacho! Esta si está a la venta, incluso te haremos un descuento – lo llamo otro hombre, quizá un par de años mayor que él, pero mucho más joven que él anciano.

\- esa no me sirve, es una espada de combate, necesito una ceremonial, para una boda – negó al reconocer el brillo del acero recién afilado. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero el joven lo intercepto.

\- ¿de dónde vienes muchacho? Ahora se usan esta clase de espadas para las ceremonias – insistió.

\- bien, supongo que me la llevare - Inuyasha se dio por vencido, la verdad era que entre más pronto terminara, más podría ver de la ciudad.

Continuo su recorrido por las calles, ahora solo le faltaba lo más importante, un vestido de novia apropiado para su hermana. Mientras recorría las calles, el peso de las cosas a su espalda lo inquietaba; preguntándose si sería el mismo peso que su padre habría cargado hacia exactamente 10 años, para la que sería su boda con una de las jóvenes más bellas que tenía su pueblo en aquel entonces. El corazón se le encogió y agito la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, seria empañar de malos pensamientos el futuro matrimonio de Shiory.

Pasaba por una de las calles alejadas del templo de atenea cuando un ruido llamo su atención. No lejos de ahí, un grupo de hombres se reunía entono a la entrada de una casa cerrada por lo que parecía un corral, gritaban y algunos maldecían. Curioso se acercó, se trataba de una pelea de gallos, ambas aves agresivas se tacaban y se hacían fuertes cortes debido a las navajas que tenían atadas a sus patas. Deseando despejarse se acercó y observo, no era fanático de esa clase de deportes salvajes, pero lo prefería a perderse en las dolorosas nubes de su memoria.

\- ¡alto! ¡Detengan la pelea! – trono de pronto una voz.

\- oye muchacho ¡si no haces una apuesta no se te permite mirar! – lo señalo un hombre mayor vestido de joyas de mala calidad.

\- ¿tienes dinero? – pregunto otro hombre sonriendo con burla. Inuyasha los vio con una ceja alzada, por instinto se llevó a la mano al cinturón donde colgaba su bolsa, gran error, porque cuando ese hombre lo vio se la quito de un solo movimiento.

\- bien, esto será una buena ganancia ¡duplicaras tu dinero niño! – sonrió el hombre haciendo tintinar las monedas dentro del cuero de la bolsa.

\- ¡ay devuélvamelo! – gruño Inuyasha, pero otros dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

\- cálmate muchacho ¿de dónde vienes? – pregunto uno de ellos intentando parecer cordial, pero su sonrisa era puro diente.

\- de Ítaca – respondió Inuyasha un a la defensiva.

\- ¿Ítaca? Estas muy lejos de tu casa niño – se rio el hombre, el otro que era más joven también sonrió.

\- ¡ya decía yo que apestaba a campesino! – los otros hombres reunidos unieron sus carcajadas a la burla.

\- y además esta feo, lárgate! – tocio un poco el que parecía ser el jefe haciendo una seña despectiva con la mano.

\- devuélvame mi dinero – exigió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Cuál dinero? Vamos ¡fuera de aquí campesino! – se rio el jefe, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y avanzo dos pasos.

\- ¡no son más que unos sucios ladrones! – gruño, grave error, aquellos hombres se pusieron serios de inmediato.

\- ¿ladrones eh? Eso no es muy amable – farfullo el que le había quitado su dinero, entregándole la bolsita a un subordinado.

\- será mejor que te vayas o te convertiremos en comida para pollos – lo amenazo sacando un cuchillo.

Inuyasha se puso en guardia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no sabía nada sobre combate. Movia el puñal de una mano a la otra y se agitaba de derecha a izquierda como si tuviera hormigas rojas en las sandalias. Cuando este intento apuñarlo Inuyasha le esquivo fácilmente y lo mando contra el suelo de una patada; al verlo otro de los hombres intento envestirlo, aprovechando el gran peso de su costal Inuyasha lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente al instante; el resto salto sobre él en grupo. Al final la pelea causo tanto escándalo que los transeúntes de 3 o incluso 4 calles alrededor comenzaron a congregarse para ver lo que pasaba, incluido un anciano bajito rechoncho y con bigotes que bebía en una cantina cercana.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? – pregunto intentando asomarse por entre el mar de hombros, brazos y piernas.

\- ese forastero le está dando una paliza a la banda de Charole – explico uno de los espectadores. Finalmente Inuyasha derribo al último de los hombres de una patada. Apenas y había sudado, de niño su padre, que era un antiguo general espartano, le había enseñado a pelear, y esos hombres, aunque musculosos, eran solo unos matones de baja estofa.

\- ¡eh tú! – gruño empujando a uno de los cuerpos con el pie, el hombre salto de su lugar y se escondió en una esquina como un gatito, "_patético_" pensó el joven.

\- devuélveme mi dinero – exijo poniéndose a su altura. El hombre tembló como una hoja seca y le dio su bolsa junto con algunas monedas sueltas.

\- esto es demasiado – gruño Inuyasha, solo le faltaba que le dijeran ratero.

\- ¡es tuyo, es tuyo, llévatelo! – chillo el hombre encogiéndose todavía más contra la esquina.

Finalmente el joven se encogió de hombros y se guardó las monedas, quizá con eso podría conseguirle a Shiory sus dulces favoritos como regalo de bodas. Cuando salió del lugar los espectadores reunidos se hicieron a un lado, como si temieran alguna agresión de su parte. Inuyasha rodo los ojos, ni que fuera a asaltarles o algo parecido, estaba retomando su camino cuando el viejito le salto enfrente.

\- ¡oye bribón espera! – le grito, cuando Inuyasha le rebaso.

\- ¿te refieres a mí? – pregunto el joven viéndolo con una ceja alzada, no le habían llamado así desde que era niño.

\- mi nombre es Myoga, podría darte un recorrido por la ciudad a un precio muy bajo – sonrió el anciano.

\- ¿un recorrido? – repitió Inuyasha, él había ido de compras no como turista, entonces se acordó de las monedas extra.

\- ¿y exactamente a donde me piensas llevar viejo? – pregunto inquisitivo.

\- bueno… ¡podríamos comenzar por la plaza de las ejecuciones! – sonrió el viejo, Inuyasha se quedó perplejo.

\- ¿ejecuciones? – repitió preguntándose ¿Qué podría tener de importante o mejor aún o interesante ese lugar?

\- sí, apenas comienzan, ¡date prisa bribón! – sonrió el viejo tomándole de la mano y tirando de él con una fuerza que uno jamás le atribuiría al verse tan bajito el viejito.

Finalmente Inuyasha se encontró en medio de una multitud dentro de una plaza cuadrada, de frente a él había una tarima lata de madera, en la cual estaban ya acomodadas 4 cruces de aspecto amenazante. Se sorprendió de encontrar a tanta gente reunida; apenas unos segundos después de que llegaron, unos prisioneros comenzaron a subir por la tarima, todos vestidos de ropas gastadas y con las manos fuertemente atadas a su espalda.

\- mmm… hoy solo sacrificaran a cuatro, es algo inusual – escucho murmurar al anciano ¿inusual? ¿Qué tenía de inusual ejecutar a cuatro hombres?

\- el rey debe estar perdiendo su toque – se quejó Myoga agitando su cabeza de manera pensativa.

\- ¿el rey dices? – repitió Inuyasha, aun consternado por la visión.

\- sí, mira hacia tu izquierda, ahí arriba en el balcón – Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia el lugar indicado, ahí había parado un hombre de la edad de su padre, con largo cabello griego, un Quirón de seda morada y una corona de oro en la cabeza que miraba hacia abajo en atentamente.

\- ¿ese es el rey? – pregunto ensimismado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan importante.

\- Si… es Naraku el tirano de Siracusa, a su lado podrías ver a su tercer esposa Kagura, la cual está por dar a luz a su quinto hijo, el de su derecha es Hakudoshi, el capitán de la guardia de palacio. Es curioso, es un tirano, pero el pueblo le idolatra – explico Myoga.

Inuyasha asintió, volvió su vista al frente a tiempo para ver como los guardias desgarraban las ropas de los condenados. Para posteriormente clavarles de manos y pies a la estructura de la cruz y elevarles. El muchacho sintió que su estomago se encogía, pero intento mantener sus sentimientos ocultos para no verse en un lio. No solo la crueldad de él acto le impactaba, sino que además ver las condiciones de esos hombres, todos tan delgados que parecía que no habían comido en meses y además algunos tenían marcas de cortes y moretones visibles incluso a esa distancia y a pesar de la sangre que goteaba de sus brazos.

\- hoy son dos ladrones, un asesino y un asambleísta- continuo Myoga su explicación.

\- ¿Por qué el asambleísta? – preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja, por más que quería no podía apartar los ojos de esa escena.

\- según se dice por conspiración contra él rey – explico Myoga, Inuyasha fijo su vista en el hombre que le señalaba el anciano, era joven, quizá un par de años mayor que él, llevaba una barba descuidada, pero su cabello negro estaba finamente peinado en una trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho y de todos era él que tenía más signos de tortura en su piel.

\- ¿contra el rey? Entonces es normal que este ahí – se atrevió a opinar, no sabía nada de la política, pero si entendía que un delito así conllevaba una sentencia de muerte.

\- así mismo lo considera el rey – asintió Myoga con tono despectivo.

\- ¿y no debería? – pregunto Inuyasha pasando su bulto de un hombro al otro.

\- ¡bueno, no le digas a nadie, pero al rey ya casi nadie le quiere como antes! – grito el anciano, haciendo que muchas miradas se giraran hacia ellos.

\- oye viejo, habla más bajo – murmuro Inuyasha nervioso por la atención repentina.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, bribón?! – grito aún más alto el anciano Myoga, como si fuera un pobre sordo.

\- que no tienes que gritar – le volvió gruñir Inuyasha, sus manos hormigueando por cerrarle la boca a ese viejo.

\- ¡LA POPULARIDAD DEL REY ESTA DISMINUYENDO! – grito Myoga a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron.

\- ¿ahora si me oíste verdad? – le pregunto a Inuyasha sonriendo, pero el joven de cabellos plateados no lo escuchaba, su mirada estaba centrada en un guardia que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

Sabiéndose en problemas, Inuyasha se agacho y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, de reojo pudo notar que el guardia también se introducía entre el público, buscándole. Tras él Myoga también lo buscaba, gritándole y haciéndole preguntas, pero él los ignoro. Llego hasta casi la primera fila, pero aunque no se irguió por completo, pudo notar que tanto él rey como los guardias se alejaban para escapar del quemante sol del mediodía. Creyéndose a salvo levanto la mirada, y una figura llamo su atención, una mujer cubierta por un velo color café oscuro, con un cántaro en la mano se acercaba sigilosamente al frente de la tarima.

La chica, subió a la tarima y se aproximó al asambleísta, intentando ofrecerle la bebida resguardada por el cántaro de barro, pero era muy bajita y no conseguía llegar a los labios del prisionero. Inuyasha pensó en subir a ayudarla, peor un joven de cabeza rapada se le adelanto, subió también al cadalso y la albo desde la cintura sentándola en su hombro.

\- vamos, bebe – lo alentó, el asambleísta abrió los ojos apenas una rendija, pero no rechazo la oferta, tragando sonoramente. Los otros prisioneros soltaron exclamaciones de envidia.

\- eres tu… gracias… - murmuro el asambleísta al reconocer a la mujer.

\- ¡denos agua por piedad! ¡A nosotros también! – comenzaron a rogar los otros prisioneros, pero la pareja les ignoro.

\- tengo que pedirte algo – le susurro el asambleísta la joven, antes de mirar encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – susurro la muchacha.

\- dame consuelo – le susurro, después de ver a los guardias refugiados lejos a la sombra de un edificio. La joven lo vio petrificada.

\- Bankotsu… yo no puedo… - la chica sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

\- te lo suplico – rogo el joven de la trenza mirándola a los ojos, ella podía ver su dolor, tan vivido como si lo sufriera en carne propia. Abrió la boca para responder cuando el joven que la tenía cargada la hizo saltar levente.

\- tranquila, yo lo hare. Distráelo, no se dará cuenta – le murmuro sacando un cuchillo oculto de su cintura. La mujer finalmente se rindió, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bankotsu y lo beso. Escucho un golpe seco y luego él gimió de dolor contra sus labios.

\- gracias… - susurro Bankotsu sonriendo mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio, un instante después sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y su cabeza cayo como si se hubiera desmayado, fue cuando noto el puñal clavado en su corazón.

\- lo hiciste bien, ahora corre. Nosotros nos haremos de aquí, estaremos bien – le indico el joven de la cabras afeitada antes de dejarla sobre sus pies, ambos comenzaron a correr por direcciones opuestas.

En la plaza un gemido se hizo escuchar en la multitud, los soldados, al ver lo corrido se apresuraron a subir a la tarima, pero era demasiado tarde, ambos habían desaparecido en la multitud. O eso creían, mientras corría la joven se quitó su manto manchado de sangre y lo arrojo a un lado, mientras se alejaba volteo una última vez hacia atrás antes de tomar una calle cercana y escapar de la plaza, perdiéndose entre las calles.

Inuyasha, que lo había visto todo sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, y la respiración le ardía en los pulmones. Había sido en un parpadeo, pero estaba seguro de lo que había visto… aquella chica era… olvidándose de todo hecho a correr tras ella, ignorando cuando el viejo Myoga, que por fin había dado con él le gritaba preguntándole a donde se dirigía y reclamándole que aún no le había pagado por el recorrido. Se internó por las calles más pequeñas de Siracusa, buscándola como un loco. No podía equivocarse, aun después de diez años de no verla ahí estaba, su ninfa, su Kagome…

_Continuara…_


	3. Reflejos del pasado y peligros

Aquí el tercer capítulo querido/as, sé que había dicho que hasta el sábado pero tuve un aire de energía y decidí adelantarles, salió un poco más corto que el anterior pero pronto subiere más. De una vez aviso que en este punto modificare mucho la historia para que coincida con lo que tengo planeado, si quieren ver la película original en la que me estoy basando esta como _El héroe legendario (Corre Melos) Audio latino_ espero que les guste y por favor déjenme sus lindos comentarios.

**Reflejos del pasado y peligros del presente**

Inuyasha corría por las callejuelas de Siracusa como si le persiguiera el minotauro de Creta, no podía equivocarse, aquella muchacha era Kagome. Después de diez años, diez años de no saber de ella, de preguntarse qué fue de su vida, ahora los dioses se la entregaban en bandeja de plata. Solo que no recordaba que fuera tan ágil o rapida; le estaba costando lo suyo alcanzarla y el bulto a sus espalda no ayudaba para nada. La siguió subiendo y bajando escaleras, por calles estrechas y huecos en paredes semi-derrumbadas, hasta que finalmente al doblar una esquina se esfumo.

Dejo escapar un jadeo de cansancio, pero si solo la perdió de vista un segundo; comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, preguntándose si realmente había sido ella o si solo fue un espejismo provocado por estar demasiadas horas al sol combinadas con dos días de viajar sin descanso, di un paso y un brillo llamo su atención. En el piso, justo frente a sus pies, estaba tirado un collar de oro con una perla rosada engarzada; si definitivamente era Kagome, no podía equivocarse, pues él se lo había obsequiado cuando se comprometieron.

Acaricio la joya con su pulgar mientras un malestar le invadía la boca del estómago, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Hacía diez años que no la veía o sabia siquiera algo de ella, ¿Qué tal si estaba casada? Podría meterla en problemas al acosarla de esa manera, sin querer se encontró preguntándose qué clase de hombre se casaría con ella, ¿Quién sería merecedor de una joya de su categoría? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Una casa bonita? ¿Estaría enamorada de su marido? Agito la cabeza con molestia, lo mejor era que comprara las últimas cosas y volviera a casa, fuera como fuera Kagome era libre de ser feliz y él hace mucho desperdicio su oportunidad de ser parte de su vida.

Apretó instintivamente el collar en su puño, si se volvía a cruzar con Kagome se lo devolvería, sino… comenzó a caminar por una de las calles cercanas, esperando no haberse alejado mucho de las tiendas por perseguir aquel fantasma de su pasado. Estaba bajando una escalera cuando un gato le cayó en la cabeza, chillando fuertemente por culpa de las garras del animal, y los maullidos angustiosos del animal se lo saco de encima, no sin antes llevarse un par de arañazos en las mejillas, ¿pero de donde había salido ese animal? Elevo la vista hacia el techo de donde había caído y consiguió darse cuenta de un par de pequeñas cabezas que se ocultaban de us vista, rodo los ojos "_niños mal criados_" gruño. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para retornar su marcha se vio rodeado por al menos tres decenas de niños, todos ellos extendiendo una mano pidiéndole monedas.

\- eh… ¿hola? – pregunto nervioso mientras el circulo de infantes se iba estrechando a su alrededor.

\- esta bien, les daré dinero – expreso Inuyasha adivinando sus intenciones, los niños sonrieron como víboras.

\- ¡sobre él! – grito uno de los niños, lo siguiente que Inuyasha supo era que estaba tirado en el piso con una colonia de niños encima de su espalda.

Instintivamente se protegió la cabeza, pero en cuanto sus manos abandonaron su costal de piel de borrego un niño lo agarro, intento pescarlo del tobillo pero sintió como otro cortaba la bolsa de monedas de su cinturón. Quiso pararse para perseguirles pero un tercer niño le piso la cabeza con tal fuerza que casi estuvo seguro que brinco sobre su cráneo. Cuando consiguió levantarse y correr fue tarde, toda esa banda de mocosos se había esfumado como el humo en una ventisca. Dio una patada al piso, genial, ¿Qué más le podía salir mal ese día? No solo había perdido todas las cosas para la boda de Shiory, sino que ahora no tenía ni un céntimo para comprar nada de repuesto.

Desanimado deambulo sin rumbo fijo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que un aroma a incienso y el hondeo de una tela verde se cruzaron en su camino. Sintiendo que despertaba repentinamente de un sueño profundo parpadeo y se encontró frente a lo que parecía una tienda. Como si tuvieran vida propia sus pies se le condujeron al interior, era ilógico, no tenía dinero, ¿Qué iba hacer él en cualquier tienda? Todo pensamiento coherente abandono su cabeza al instante siguiente, nunca en si vida había visto tejidos tan hermosos, había todo tipo de telas, vestidos, incluso tapices bordados en hilo de oro, pasaba su dedo sobre el dibujo de una garza cuando una vocecita le hizo brincar.

\- buenas tardes señor ¿puedo servirle en algo? – le sonreía una niña encantadora, con el cabello castaño y vistiendo una túnica color naranja claro con adornos rojos.

\- pues yo… - comenzó a excusarse, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

\- ¿busca un Quirón nuevo para una fiesta? ¿O quizá un tapiz para la casa de su padre? ¿Tal vez una tela para ofrecer a alguna deidad? - le interrumpió la chica sonriendo y mostrándole varias de las prendas exhibidas.

\- en realidad yo no… - trato de detenerla Inuyasha, pero la niña continuo con su parloteo.

\- ¡oh! Ya sé lo que necesita ¡un vestido de novia! – a Inuyasha se le seco la garganta y no supo que responder.

\- ¡lo sabía! ¡Rin siempre acierta en estas cosas! – sonrió la niña mirando su cara de consternación, Inuyasha se dio por vencido mientras la pequeña se vanagloriaba dando saltos de caperuza de un lado al otro.

\- dígame señor ¿de dónde viene usted? – pregunto de pronto extrañando al joven de cabellera plateada.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunto ¿Qué tenía que ver ahora eso?

\- para que Rin pueda elegir el vestido perfecto, Rin debe saber de dónde proviene el novio – Inuyasha se sintió caer de espaldas ¿de qué estaba hablando esta niña?

\- pues… soy de Ítaca – respondió derrotado, algo le decía que no valía la pena discutir con esa niña.

\- ¿es cartaginés? – pregunto curiosa la chiquilla, Inuyasha sintió algo de alivio, al menos no lo había dicho con rencor o espantó como otras personas.

\- es griego – intervino una tercera voz; el muchacho sintió que el tiempo se congelaba a su alrededor, por segunda vez ese día recibió el regalo de la visión de una ninfa, su ninfa ahí parada frente a él.

\- ¡maestra Kagome! Rin estaba atendiendo al cliente – sonrió la pequeña dando de saltos frente a la pelinegra.

\- lo has hecho bien, pero ahora me ocupo yo, ¿ya terminaste tus tareas? – le pregunto dulcemente acariciando su cabello.

\- no, la puntada con hilo de oro es muy difícil – se quejó Rin inflando las mejillas.

\- entonces ve a practicar un poco más – la mando lejos a la trastienda, una vez la pequeña desapareció tras las cortinas de damasco la atención de Kagome se volvo enteramente sobre él.

\- emm… Kagome yo… - intento comenzar a hablar, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea sobre que decir.

\- te lo tenías merecido – le interrumpió ella con tono indiferente.

\- ¿disculpa? – pregunto sin comprender, fue entonces que noto el enorme costal que Kagome tenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¡gracias! – sonrió lanzándose a ver la bolsa, como si esta fuera a desmaterializarse en cualquier segundo.

\- espero que este todo, a la próxima ten más cuidado con los niños de este barrio – murmuro Kagome haciéndose a un lado tan pronto como Inuyasha se arrodillo en el piso, estaba contento, no solo las cosas estaban ahí, sino su bolsa con el dinero.

\- me has salvado el pellejo, pero ¿Cómo sabias…? – comenzó a preguntar Inuyasha mientras cargaba el bulto sobre su hombro.

\- veo que ya has olvidado quien la bordo en primer lugar – gruño Kagome acomodando uno de los vestidos en el parador. Inuyasha bajo la mirada avergonzado, era la verdad, ella le había bordado ese saco junto con sus iniciales con el hilo más hermoso de los que le había heredado su abuela. De pronto se le hizo mucho más pesado, como aquella fatídica noche hace diez años…

\- Kagome yo… - intento hablarle nuevamente cuando el silencio se volvió como una pesada piedra en su garganta.

\- así que Shiory se va a cazar, que afortunada – murmuro Kagome interrumpiéndole nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que esto es para mi hermanita? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido.

\- bueno, ya está en la edad de cazarse, además que no habría motivos para que comprases esas cosas para ti mismo – explico la chica. Inuyasha nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, era verdad, Kagome no sabía lo que ocurrió entre él y Kikyo, así que su razonamiento era perfectamente lógico.

Regreso si vista a toda la colección de telas, vestidos y tapices exhibidos por doquier, todos eran magníficos, pero no pudo evitar notar que algunos tapices que estaban más alejados de la vista del público estaban rasgados, se acercó curioso y pudo notar que eran representaciones mitológicas magnificas. Pero que todas ellas estaban tan rasgadas, sucias y manchadas que era muy difícil ver su verdadera belleza sin acercarse mucho.

\- es una lástima que se hayan roto… - murmuro pesaroso sin darse cuenta.

\- no lo hicieron solos – escucho escupir a Kagome, la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿los rompiste tú? – pregunto, ella solo contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Son una obra maestra! – se quejó Inuyasha, para ese punto era más que Kagome tenía alguna responsabilidad con esa tienda.

\- porque soy una mujer imperfecta y no puedo crear objetos perfectos – gruño ella, y como si le hubiesen dado una orden tomo una jarra de vino y la arrojo contra un hermoso velo blanco con flores bordadas en el centro, y al parecer no conforme con eso se acercó a un tapis que representaba el nacimiento de los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa y lo rasgaba con una cuchilla.

\- ¡para de una vez! – grito dejando caer el costal y sujetándola de la muñeca derecha.

\- ¿pero estas loca? ¡Tú amo podría enfadarse contigo! – le grito girándola para que quedara frente a él.

\- ¿mi amo? Eres idiota – repitió Kagome viéndolo con una ceja alzada girando sus muñecas hasta que la soltó, Inuyasha comprendió que había vuelto a meter la pata.

\- ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que te marches? Tengo trabajo que hacer – lo miro co enojo antes de darle la espalda.

\- tienes razón – asintió Inuyasha, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y solo estaba molestando a Kagome, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando recordó algo.

\- toma, es tuyo – se acercó nuevamente a la pelinegra y le tendió el collar, la joven lo miro sorprendida y luego se tocó el cuello, como si apenas se percatase de que no tenía su joya puesta.

\- ¿cómo…? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto de manera filosa.

\- te vi hoy… en la plaza de las ejecuciones – explico Inuyasha acercándole un poco más el collar.

\- ¡¿me viste?! ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente? – pregunto con su voz destilando enojo y… miedo.

\- solo… bueno… lo vi todo… - confeso finalmente, Kagome estaba roja como un tomate y a la vez se le veía pálida, sin quererlo Inuyasha se preguntó cómo era eso posible.

\- ese hombre… el asambleísta… ¿eras su esposa? – la joven lo miro como si quisiera atravesarle los sesos, pero luego aparto la mirada.

\- era un cliente… y un buen hombre, no se merecía lo que le paso – murmuro, Inuyasha sintió un alivio egoísta al saber que ese hombre no había sido el marido de Kagome.

\- ¿dime… estas… esas casada acaso? ¿Tienes hijos? – sintiéndose de racha se atrevió a preguntar.

\- eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡y vete de una vez! ¡Me espantas a la clientela con tus pintas de bárbaro! – lo miro enfada Kagome.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿Yo que te hecho para que me trates de esa manera?! – salto Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡¿de verdad pretendes que te conteste?! ¡No seas asno! – empezaron a discutir con fuerza, y tan alto que en la calle la gente comenzó a preguntarse de que iba todo ese escándalo. Y hubieran seguido así si Rin no hubiese elegido ese momento para intervenir.

\- maestra Kagome, siento molestarla, pero acaba de llega un mensajero de palacio, la reina quiere verle de inmediato – se excusó la niña viéndolos de manera inocente, ambos adultos se callaron de golpe.

\- sí, si iré enseguida – asintió Kagome tomando un manto limpio y un paquete de telas.

Inuyasha la vio prepararse sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar, él y Kagome se habían comportado como cuando eran niños, siempre peleándose por todo, se había sentido tan a gusto con su vieja rutina que por un instante había olvidado su situación actual, volvió a tomar su costal y se lo hecho al hombro, sabiendo que no podrá quedarse después de que Kagome se marchase.

\- Inuyasha toma – le indico Kagome entregándole un paquete envuelto en piel de cabra.

\- considéralo mi regalo de bodas para Shiory, por cierto, te recomiendo que termines tus asuntos aquí rápido, los guardias cierran las puertas al atardecer – le aclaro terminado de acomodarse el cabello, Inuyasha noto que incluso se había pintado los labios, cosa que era normal, iba a ver a la reina después de todo.

\- espera… ¡tú collar! – intento detenerla a medio camino, pero Kagome le esquivo con rapidez.

\- si nos volvemos a ver me lo devuelves – comento mientras salía de la tienda seguida de cerca por Rin.

Inuyasha se quedó un segundo de pie, Kagome había dicho "si" en lugar de "cuando" ¿significaba eso que no se volverían a ver? Guardo el fardo de Kagome en su costal y se marchó de la tienda. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando ese viejo cara de pulga salió de un callejón y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

\- al fin te encuentro ¿Dónde te metiste bribón? – pregunto Myoga sonriente.

\- estás lleno de tierra – señalo el viejo viendo las manchas negras en el Quirón de algodón de Inuyasha.

\- tuve un altercado con unos niños, pero una vieja conocida me ayudo – comento Inuyasha, aunque no sabía porque le desea esas cosas a ese viejo en primer lugar.

\- ¿una conocida dices? ¿No sería una novia? – pregunto el viejo con mirada insinuante, Inuyasha se rio entre dientes, pero sin una pisca de humor.

\- ¡feh! que va, Kagome primero me castraría antes de permitirme llamarla mi novia – murmuro molesto, no recordaba que esa mujer fuera tan terca.

\- ¿Kagome? ¡¿Conoces a Kagome Higurashi?! - pregunto Myoga sorprendido.

\- ¿tú también la conoces pulga? – Inuyasha se sorprendió también, ¿de qué conocería Kagome a ese vejete?

\- ¡ja! No hay nadie en Siracusa, que no la conozca – sonrió Myoga poniendo sus manos regordetas y pequeñas tras su redonda cabeza.

\- ¿tan famosa es? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido.

\- sí, todos los solteros de la ciudad y de otros países se han disputado su mano por años, y no es para menos ¡es una auténtica virtuosa! – continuo el anciano, el hombre joven sintió que la bilis le recorría la garganta, ¿Kagome era tan disputada?

\- ¿virtuosa en qué? – pregunto haciéndose el tonto, solo para jalarle de la lengua a esa pasa con patas.

\- figúrate bribón, que ha sido la primera mujer en más de 30 años en conseguir el título de "maestra tejedora real" además de que es la modista personal de la reina y una de sus demás más privilegiadas de la corte – Inuyasha detuvo su camino sorprendido, ¿Kagome era tan famosa por sus tejidos? En su pueblo en Ítaca era conocido por sus dones con el telar y la aguja, se decía que las mujeres de su familia habían sido bendecidas por la mismísima atenea, pero aun así, jamás imagino que aquella chiquilla llegaría a escalar tan alto.

\- no lo sabía – murmuro más para sí mismo que para Myoga, pero este lo escucho claramente.

\- antes de irte date una vuelta por el palacio, a la reina ya le faltan pasillos para adornar con sus tapices – le indico sonriendo de medio lado.

Media hora después Inuyasha merodeaba cerca de la entrada trasera del castillo, por donde entraban las cargas y los criados. No era tan tonto como para pensar que podría entrar por la puerta principal caminado tranquilamente, pero la verdad saber que Kagome era la "maestra tejedora real" de Siracusa le había picado aún más la curiosidad por su trabajo, quería ver que obras se consideraban dignas de exhibirse en un palacio. Aprovechando que un mercader se aproximaba, Inuyasha se agazapo junto a la carreta llena de lo que parecían sacos de grano y fruta y comenzó a caminar a la par que la rueda de la carreta.

\- no te acerques hoy al área del senado, todos en la corte están muy tensos – escucho murmurar al guardia de la entrada.

\- ¿y porque? ¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro? – pregunto con voz temblorosa el mercader.

\- se están llevando acabo los juicios orales de los condenados de mañana – explico el soldado pero Inuyasha no les prestaba atención, solo quería que se callaran para poder continuar, estar en esa posición le estaba provocando lumbago.

\- ya son demasiados hombres ejecutados, no podemos seguir así – murmuro el mercader tosiendo fuertemente.

\- ¡ssssshhhhh! ¡Cállate viejo! no quiero que seas tú el próximo en la cruz – lo regaño el guardia, con eso se despidieron y el viejo siguió con su camino, por suerte para Inuyasha que ya incluso podía escuchar sus vertebras desacomodarse.

Inuyasha aprovechó que el anciano descargaba su mercancía en una bodega para adentrarse en los pasillos del palacio, no pensaba llegar muy lejos, se metería en un problema, pero se adentraría lo necesario para ver aunque fuera uno de los tapices de Kagome. No había avanzado más que nos pasos cuando encontró lo que buscaba, Myoga tenía razón, aunque ese pasillo era transitado principalmente por la servidumbre había preciosos tapices de colores por todas partes, todos con escenas famosas de la historia o de la mitología… _Teseo contra el minotauro, Hércules matando a la hidra, _incluso una de_ El Caballo de Troya_.

Continúo caminando embelesado, cada tapiz era mejor que el anterior, con tantos colores y detalles… en algunos hasta pudiera jurar que oía el sonido de las cascadas o el rugir de los ciclopes. Vio una luz y le llego el aroma a higos maduros, se aproximó corriendo hasta que se abrió frente a sus ojos un increíble jardín. Se acercó hipnotizado por la belleza natural de aquel lugar y vio algo que desentonaba un poco, algo parecido a una carpa. "_Es imposible que te dejen llegar hasta ahí, pero sin duda la carpa del jardín principal es la pieza central de la colección de la reina_" recordó lo que le había dicho Myoga antes de despedirse de él, y tuvo que darle la razón, aquella capta estaba rodeada por unas telas largas bordadas a mano con una escena que evocaba a las ninfas de afrodita jugando con dríades en un bosque de colores vivos, "_magnifico_" pensó embelesado.

\- ¡oye tú! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! – se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito, tan embelesado había quedado que para cuando volvió al mundo real se encontró rodeado por lanzas y espada de no menos de una docena de soldados...

_Continuara…_


	4. ¿Quién confía en ti?

**Hola muchachos, aquí otro capítulo, les aviso que estoy trabajando en el capítulo pendiente de "dualidad y sentimientos" pero quiero acabar primero este proyecto, disculpen la tardanza por cierto, pero de nuevo la culpa es de mis maestros y sus tareas que exigen toda mi atención, a tal grado que casi ni cómo ni duermo. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, y por favor, déjenme un solo comentario para saber si les gusta.**

**¿Quién confía en ti? **

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Siracusa, el quemante sol alejo su brillo de la plaza de las ejecuciones donde solo quedaban los cuervos casi sin vida de los prisioneros colgando como ropa vieja de las cruces. Fuera de la entrada principal del palacio la multitud de ciudadanos, tan artos como para seguir temiendo a las consecuencias gritaban fuertemente sus exigencias, "¡basta de muertos! ¡Basta de ejecuciones! ¡Basta de esa masacre en Siracusa!" los gritos eran tales que los guardias apenas y podían oír sus propios pensamientos.

En medio del caos, Kageromaru, uno de los consejeros del rey, se habría paso entre la multitud, ignorando arbitrariamente sus quejas. Cuando por fin alcanzo la puerta los guardias le dejaron entrar antes de volver a cerrar rápidamente. El consejero se secó el sudor del rostro con un paño violeta y suelo se arregló la ropa, no le hacía gracia ser llamado a palacio, no con los ánimos tan tensos en Siracusa. Recorrió los pasillos a paso apresurado, si había algo peor que ignorar una petición real era llegar tarde a una cita.

\- ¡Kageromaru! Disculpa por hacerte esperar – fue el saludo que recibió del rey al llegar a la sala del trono, el consejero se apresuró a llegar donde el rey.

\- Los ciudadanos están furiosos su majestad ¿los ha escuchado? – comento Kageromaru, era la quinta vez en el mes que había disturbios fuera de palacio.

\- No, ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Naraku mientras un sirviente se retiraba con lo que parecía una copa de oro entre sus manos.

A Kageromaru no le sorprendió, las paredes del palacio de Siracusa eran de piedra sólida y gruesa, era casi imposible escucha un sonido exterior. El consejero levanto la cabeza, en la sala estaba presente el resto de los consejeros del rey, 4 sirvientes, 9 guardias y la reina, una reunión muy selecta.

\- al pareces están furiosos por las ejecuciones recientes – comento bajando un poco la cabeza, ese era un tema tabú.

\- ¿Qué dices? – masculló el monarca entre dientes, haciendo al consejero temer por su vida.

\- los ciudadanos… piden que vuelva usted a confiar en ellos y les regrese el derecho a un proceso justo – comenzó a explicar temblando, Naraku le dio la espalda al tiempo que ahogaba una carcajada.

\- ¿han oído lo que dice este hombre? – comenzó a reír mirando al resto de su cámara real.

\- en tiempos de guerra su grito es "¡Continua!", peor en la paz es "Danos derechos" – volvió a reírse pero luego su expresión se volvió macabra.

\- confiar en ellos… - murmuro entre dientes.

\- ingratos muertos de hambre, ¿Cómo se atreven a exigir cualquier tipo de derecho? – gruño despectivo.

\- ustedes, ¿están de acuerdo con esto? – pregunto al resto de los consejeros, peor ning8uno era tan idiota como para abrir la boca.

\- por cierto Kageromaru, ¿tienes plena y absoluta confianza en tu gente? – pregunto al consejero mientras se aproximaba a una de las puertas que solía usar la servidumbre.

\- ¿eh? Desde luego que si… - respondió el consejero aun tembloroso. El rey comenzó a caminar acercándose a la puerta.

\- dime, ¿no fuiste tú quien recomendó a Juromaru para la asamblea? – pregunto deteniendo a pocos metros del guardia.

\- ¿pasa algo malo con él? – pregunto nervioso, Naraku chasqueó sus dedos, el guardia abrió la puerta y un bulto jadeante y cubierto de sangre fue arrojado al piso.

\- ¡¿Juromaru?! – pregunto alarmado el consejero, apenas y se podían ver los rasgos de aquel hombre a causa de lo magullado que tenía el rostro. Tuvo que contenerse de las ganas de correr a su lado, Juromaru no solo era su amigo, era su hermano menor.

\- así es, Juromaru, tu querido amigo de confianza… - murmuro el rey tomando al hombre de los cabellos para que levantara la cabeza.

\- ¡ha conspirado en contra de mi propia vida! – gruño dándole una bofetada.

\- lo encontramos conspirando con los enemigos de Corinto junto con Bankotsu, él fue ejecutado esta mañana – Naraku continuo con su lista de cargos contra el joven golpeado, a sus espaldas el resto de consejeros lo apoyaba con murmurios, aunque todos estaban pálidos como muertos.

\- mira esto, ve con tur propios ojos la confesión del hombre al que me recomendaste – Naraku tomo un pergamino de manos de su esposa y lo arrojo a los pies de Kageromaru.

El consejero no sabía qué hacer, con manos temblorosas desenrollo el manuscrito y lo leyó, tiritando de manera tan violenta que varias veces estuvo a punto de romper el documento oficial. Un documento tan largo como incriminatorio… Kageromaru se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?

\- le has entregado tu confianza a ese traidor Kageromaru, ahora ¿Cómo podre confiar en ti también? – la voz de Naraku le calo en la espina como el fino de una espada.

\- ¡eso es mentira! – interrumpió de pronto Juromaru.

\- Kageromaru, tu confiaste en él y traiciono tu confianza, a su rey ¡y hasta su propio país! – rugió Naraku tomando asiento de nuevo en su trono.

\- ¿tú que harías con este hombre? ¡Responde! - exigió al consejero que aún se hallaba de rodillas temblando como un niño. Kageromaru finalmente reacciono, saco un puñal que llevaba en el cinto y de un movimiento brusco se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo por el hombro apuntándole a la garganta.

\- yo no cometí traición, solo estábamos intentando un tratado de paz con Corinto ¡lo juro! – sollozo Juromaru mirando a su hermano con su único ojo sano.

\- ¡cállate traidor! – ordeno Kageromaru acercando más el filo del arma al cuello de su hermano para que no se hundiera más. Quizá si conseguía convencer al rey de que lo dejara castigarlo el mismo podría hacerlo salir de la ciudad y así salvarlo…

Naraku veía atentamente la escena, y su rostro se reflejaba una profunda satisfacción, a nadie se le escapaba el gusto del monarca por la crueldad. Cualidad que antaño le ayudo a ganar guerras y acceder al trono, pero que ahora se había salido de control. Un estruendo obligo a todos los presentes a voltear; la pesada puerta de piedra que daba acceso a la salda del trono desde el jardín principal estaba abierta, mostrando al capitán Hakudoshi y 6 de sus soldados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Hakudoshi? – gruño Naraku al ver su diversión interrumpida.

\- disculpe mi señor, pero hemos encontrado a este hombre actuando sospechosamente – el capitán hizo una seña y uno de los soldados empujo a Inuyasha al frente, tenía las manos fuertemente atadas a la espalda, con un pesado madero asegurado a la altura de sus codos que además estaba conectado con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, de tal manera que restringía considerablemente sus movimientos.

\- los deberes del rey no pueden ser interrumpidos por trivialidades, capitán – murmuro la reina con tono tranquilo mientras reposaba la espalda en su propio trono para descansar del peso de su vientre.

\- debe dársele prioridad a la traición mi señora – sonrió el capitán aproximándose, sus guardias le siguieron empujando a su prisionero.

\- ¿dices traición? ¿De quién? – pregunto Naraku poniéndose rígido.

\- este forastero mi señor, se introdujo clandestinamente a palacio, aunque afirma que su único deseo era ver los tapices – señalo Hakudoshi al joven de cabellos plateados que, aun pesar de sus restricciones mantenía una postura tranquila.

\- ¿tapices? Un verdadero traidor no tendría una excusa tan patética – se burló el monarca poniéndose de pie.

\- es la verdad majestad, ya he intentado explicárselo a sus hombres, pero no se dignan a escucharme – explico Inuyasha intentando mantener la compostura, se había metido en un buen embrollo, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo liberaran si veían que era sincero.

\- ¿tu nombre? – pidió la reina con curiosidad.

\- Inuyasha Taisho, señoría, vengo de Ítaca – contesto él rápidamente. El rey miro a Inuyasha de arriba abajo, a su vista, aquel no era más que un vulgar campesino, y aunque se veía musculado era elenco comparado con sus soldados, era casi ridículo creer que era un traidor.

\- ¿tienes evidencias en su contra capitán? – pregunto, "si, no" fue la respuesta que obtuvo tanto de Inuyasha como de Hakudoshi.

\- cuando quiera preguntarte algo, te lo diré, campesino – escupió despectivamente, Inuyasha cerro la boca y bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

El capitán avanzo hasta el rey u le mostro una espada, Inuyasha se atraganto, cuando lo aprendieron le habían quitado sus cosas, y en el momento se había olvidado de la espada. El rey, como era lógico, le pregunto si era de su propiedad se apresuró a decir que si, sabiendo que negarlo podría acarrearle más problemas, pero también procuro explicar que era una espada ceremonial para una boda.

\- mire la hoja mi señor, comprenderá el porqué de las sospecha – sonrió Hakudoshi, Naraku tomo la espada entre sus manos y desenvaino algunos centímetros de la espada. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿dices que esto es solo para uso ceremonial? – pregunto Naraku mirando a su prisionero a los ojos, Inuyasha sintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a sudar a causa de los nervios, un segundo después vio un arco de luz y se encontró con la punto de la espada a solo milímetros de su yugular.

\- si esto fuera una espada ceremonial no tendría filo, lo cual demostraría que no pretendes atentar contra mi vida – gruño bajando el arma para examinarla nuevamente.

\- lo preguntare nuevamente, Inuyasha de Ítaca, ¿esto es para una ceremonia? – pregunto caminado lejos.

\- si… si majestad – asintió Inuyasha, ahora comenzaba a tener miedo.

\- ¿juras sobre tu vida que es una espada ceremonial y nada más? – pregunto de nuevo el rey, el joven afirmo nuevamente con la boca seca por la expectación.

Finalmente Naraku llego hasta donde estaban los hermanos, un guardia respondio a su orden implícita y estiro el cuello de Juromaru tinrando de su cabello. Con un movimiento caracteristcio de un general entrenado el rey corto la garganta de Juromaru, casi al grado de decapitarlo por completo. Todos los presentes miraban atónitos, solo la reina Kagura aparto la mirada para evitar una impresión fuerte que pudiera hacer daño a su bebé. El hermano del consejero cayó muerto al piso en cuanto el soldado le soltó.

\- no, no lo es – mascullo Naraku molesto mientras veía la sangre resbalar por el azulado acero.

\- Inuyasha Taisho, serás crucificado por los crímenes de traición y perjura, al atardecer, en tres días – la voz del rey cayó como un trueno, pero sonaba fría y serena, como si le hablara a un bebé recién nacido.

Inuyasha estaba en shock, no podía creer que ese monarca acababa de matar a un hombre simplemente para confirmar si la espada era filosa y sin siquiera parpadear. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero ni fue consiente del crujido de sus rodillas cuando impactaron en piso de piedra. Acababa… acababa de ser sentenciado a muerte… la visión de aquellos hombres clavados en las cruces relampagueo cruelmente frente a sus ojos. Dos soldados lo obligaron aponerse de pie y comenzaron arrastrarlo lejos, al otro lado de la sala los criados se llevaban el cadáver de Juromaru como si no fuera otra cosa que una basura. Naraku estaba volviendo a su trono cuando la voz de aquel campesino trono en la sala nuevamente.

\- ¡por favor majestad, concédame un último deseo! – gritaba mientras forcejeaba con los guardias.

\- permítame… permítame volver para la boda de mi hermana, ¡soy la única familia que le queda! Solo eso, y le prometo que volveré en tres días, ¡tiene mi palabra! – suplico llegando frente al torno, pero los guardias le atraparon casi de inmediato, Naraku se puso a reír con burla.

\- ¡vaya! No eres tan tonto, sabes que existe la libertad bajo fianza – sonrió sentándose cómodamente en la silla de piedra.

\- sin embargo, nadie que hayamos liberado con anterioridad ha regresado… Veamos ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de esta concesión? – pregunto recargándose en su mano derecha.

\- veinte… ¡veinte borregos! – respondió Inuyasha apresuradamente, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza.

\- no… diez son para la dote de Shiory, solo… solo puedo ofrecerle diez borregos – nuevamente el rey se rio enseñando los dientes, lo que lo hacía ver aún más amenazante.

\- pobre tonto, ¡eso no es suficiente siquiera para considerar liberarte una hora!, aunque puede haber otra opción – Naraku se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- dime Inuyasha ¿conoces a alguien en Siracusa? ¿Alguien dispuesto a quedarse como rehén en tu lugar? – Inuyasha jadeo, no, no conocía a nadie. Bajo la cabeza con resignación.

\- que lastima – negó con la cabeza Naraku haciendo bailar sus risos color negro, los guardias volvieron a arrastrar a Inuyasha fuera, esta vez sin el menor intento de resistencia.

Naraku continuo riéndose en voz baja por un minuto, hacía muchos años que no se encontraba en una situación tan absurda, parecía una mala comedia escrita por algún adorador de Dionisio. Repentinamente su semblante sádico y burlón cambio a uno pensativo. Levanto la espada que aún seguía en si mano y la observo rascándose la barbilla, una sonrisa viperina estiro su boca y se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡alto! – grito a los soldados que se llevaban a Inuyasha a las mazmorras. Toda la corte lo observo con estupefacción, el rey jamás había dicho esa palabra antes.

\- joven campesino, veamos si la diosa Tique te sonríe hoy - ronroneo cuando devolvieron al joven a su presencia.

La corte de Siracusa al completo desfilaba por los pasillos del palacio, tras ellos sirvientes y nobles menores curiosos iban uniéndose de manera discreta a la comitiva. El rey y su esposa la encabezaban mientras que justo detrás de ellos iba Inuyasha, aun fuertemente custodiado, no entendía a donde lo llevaban, de hecho no comprendía que era lo que planeaba ese rey loco y sádico.

\- ¿Qué está planeando mi señor? – pregunto la reina también picada por la curiosidad.

\- una tragedia – contesto Naraku aun sonriente.

\- ¿tragedia? – repitió en un murmullo el capitán.

\- primero, busquémosle a este inusual prisionero una coestrella - explico doblando por un pasillo.

\- el tema será, "lo que ocurre cuando confías en la gente" - recito el titulo como si hablaran de una autentica obra teatral.

\- incluso tengo el titulo prefecto "La Liberación de Inuyasha" – la reina y el capitán se miraron sin comprender.

\- ¿"liberación" señor? – pregunto Hakudoshi.

\- bueno. Siempre y cuando encontremos a alguien que tome su lugar – se encogió de hombros Naraku esquivando a una joven de cabellos negros y su aprendiz, que los miraron pasar estupefactas.

\- veamos si alguien de aquí confía en ti Inuyasha, quizás si tienes suerte esa persona ocupe tu lugar como rehén – sonrió Naraku viendo al joven con sus ojos rojos llameando de diversión mientras bajaban por una oscura escalera.

Frente a ellos se abrió un largo pasillo oscuro, iluminado apenas por algunas antorchas, y el en la pared derecha una hilera de diez o doce puertas, todas de madera reforzada con metal y un pequeño agujero por debajo apenas del tamaño exacto para meter un trozo de pan, Inuyasha supo lo que era, un calabozo. Los guardias empujaron a Inuyasha para que quedara cerca del rey, pero no lo soltaron del todo.

\- ¡escuchen! Este hombre es Inuyasha Taisho – comenzó a hablar Naraku a los prisioneros señalando a Inuyasha con su mano.

\- está sentenciado a muerte por crucifixión, pero, si alguno de ustedes confía en él se le otorgara una prórroga para su sentencia – Naraku comenzó a caminar por enfrente de las celdas donde a su paso los prisioneros asomaban curiosos sus rostros.

\- el jura que volverá en tres días aquí, para morir ¿verdad? – aquello ultimo lo pregunto directamente a Inuyasha.

\- ¡por supuesto! – asintió Inuyasha temblando por dentro aun cuando su tono de voz fue valeroso.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Hay aquí algún valiente que esté dispuesto a correr semejante riesgo? – pregunto Naraku con sarcasmo, uno de los prisioneros se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

\- ¿y para nosotros? ¿Qué pasara? – pregunto curioso, Naraku enseño los dientes.

\- serán indultados y liberados en el acto – respondió, una ola de murmullos resonó en el calabozo.

\- ¡escuchen! – trono de pronto la voz del capitán Hakudoshi al entender, por fin, las intenciones de su señor.

\- sus sentencias son de cuando menos veinte años, esta es una oportunidad que no se les volverá a presentar – intento incentivarles, Inuyasha miro las celdas sin saber que pensar.

\- ¡un momento! ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada! ¡¿Qué nos ocurrirá si él no vuelve?! – pregunto otro prisionero, los murmullos se acallaron de inmediato, Naraku amplio su sonrisa, siempre había alguien inteligente que preguntaba por la letra pequeña.

\- el que pierda esta apuesta de fe, será ejecutado en su lugar – dijo sin dar rodeos, el silencio en la mazmorra fue instantáneo y sofocante. Los rostros y manos que se habían asomado de las celdas se retrajeron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

\- ¡vamos! todo lo que deben hacer es tener confianza en que él volverá y serán libres, fácil ¿no es verdad? – volvió a pronunciar Naraku.

\- ¿podrían… dejarme salir un minuto? Deseo verlo de cerca – hablo el preso de la celda más alejada.

Naraku miro al capitán Hakudoshi, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa sobre la peligrosidad de ese prisionero, una vez que el capitán asintió, este hizo una seña al guarda encargado para que abriera la puerta. Desde el interior un hombre fibroso salió arrastrando unas pesadas cadenas que envolvían sus tobillos, muñecas e incluso su cuello. Por la oscuridad Inuyasha solo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero en ellos podía reflejarse el peso de años de encierro sin ver la luz del día. El preso se detuvo frente a Inuyasha, solo a escasos 5 pasos de él y lo observo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿tú… tú confiaras en mí? – se atrevió a preguntar, tenía la garganta seca y aquel aire pútrido y sofocante lo tenía mareado. Pero el prisionero solo entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

\- ¡espera! Digo la verdad ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – lo llamo angustiado, vio que los hombros de aquel hombre subían y bajaban suavemente, como si hubiese soltado un largo suspiro.

\- no es que no confié en ti muchacho, pero sé que es lo que yo haría en tu lugar – murmuro esperando a que el guardia volviera a abrirle la puerta de la celda.

\- tengo curiosidad ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en lugar de este hombre… Byacuya? – sonrió él monarca, el preso les dio una última mirada antes de ingresar de vuelta a su prisión.

\- no volvería nunca – respondió con voz recta, digna de un príncipe, con esto la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras él.

El golpe de la puerta resonó en los muros de piedra como el eco de una cabeza al ser cortada, y fue eso exactamente lo que Inuyasha sentía. Ya se había resignado a ser ejecutado, aun cuando no había hecho nada malo, pero aun así, ilusamente había guardado una pequeña esperanza, de poder ver su pueblo y abrazar a su hermanita una última vez antes de morir. Desesperado corrió hasta las puertas suplicando a los presos, al que fuera, que confiara en él, los guardias lo dejaron hacer, riéndose de su desgracia sin piedad. Finalmente la desesperación se apodero de él y lo mando de rodillas al piso con los ojos ciegos de lágrimas.

\- oh… calma muchacho, quizá alguna otra persona confié en tu promesa ¿qué tal alguno de mis asambleístas? – Naraku le revolvió el cabello amistosamente, pero su voz no dejaba de estar teñida de sarcasmo y burla sádica.

Inuyasha permaneció en el suelo sollozando, incapaz de moverse o de percibir lo que ocurria a su alrededor, estaba aterrado, aterrado de su situación, de aquel terrible destino cuando una mano cálida seco una de sus lágrimas.

\- no te atormentes, ya ni siquiera confían en ellos mismos – aquella voz sedosa y dulce lo hizo levantar la mirada, aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguir aquel par de ojos castaños que por tanto tiempo había añorado ver brillar.

\- Kagome… - murmuro con la voz ahogada por el nudo de su garganta, la joven de cabellos negros le sonrió dulcemente. Después de ver como lo arrastraban hasta ahí desde el pasillo del ala principal, había dejado sus telas y su vela en manos de su pequeña alumna, y luego de hacer jurar a Rin que se mantendría al margen de eso se unió a la fila de espectadores, donde nadie noto su presencia hasta entonces. Secó dulcemente las lágrimas del rostro de Inuyasha antes de erguirse en toda su estatura y encarar a los monarcas.

\- mi señora ¿me permite hablar libremente? – pregunto a la reina juntando sus manos grácilmente sobre su regazo, Kagura asintió con la cabeza, intrigada de lo que pretendía su modista.

\- con su bendición, majestad, libremente me ofrezco como rehén a cambio de este hombre – se expresó clara y suavemente, como aquellas enviadas de los dioses en las leyendas.

_Continuara…_


	5. Inicia la cuenta regresiva

**Hola a todos, este es un mini capitulo, para sí poder concentrar bien lo que ocurre en los tres días de inicio a fin, ojala les esté gustando y por piedad dejen aunque sea un comentario ¿sí?**

**Inicia la cuenta regresiva**

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron apenas una rendija, Inuyasha salió corriendo con una entronca en la mano para alumbrarse, era noche cerrada, no había luna, ni siquiera una pequeña estrella en el cielo. Llevaba su saco sobre el hombro y una placa de madera con tallados al cuello "un pase" le había dicho el guardia al abrir la puerta, para que lo dejaran entrar con su carreta a la vuelta. Sin ponerse a pensar en su caballo, cargo las cosas en la carreta, desato al animal y lo espolio luego de subirse al asiento de madera de un salto, internándose en la oscuridad del camino.

\- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué te ofreciste en mi lugar? - preguntó en voz baja apretando más las riendas al tiempo que su estómago se encogía.

_ En las mazmorras la sorpresa flotaba en el aire así como el terror y el silencio, nadie podía creer aquello, una dama de la corte de la reina acababa de ofrecerse como rehén en nombre de un campesino traidor. Los asambleístas la miraban como si estuviera loca, la reina entornaba los ojos y fruncía los labios, los guardias, ellos no podían decidirse a reírse diciendo que esa mujer estaba loca o lamentarse de la perdida de semejante beldad y el rey… el rey… solo permanecía estático._

_\- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – pregunto Inuyasha despertando de su estupefacción, pero Kagome solo lo ignoro, toda su atención estaba puesta en los reyes._

_\- Kagome ¿vale la pena ofrecer tu vida por un desconocido traidor? – preguntó finalmente Naraku, Kagome miro a Inuyasha un segundo antes de volver su cabeza nuevamente en dirección a su rey._

_\- majestad, esto no se trata del valor de Inuyasha, es sobre si confió en él o no –Naraku la miro fijamente, luego miro a Inuyasha y sonrió._

_\- vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ustedes dos ya se conocían… - murmuro complacido, ese juego se volvía aún más interesante a cada segundo._

_ El consejo de ciudadanos estaba reunido en las cámaras privadas del rey, la mayoría de ellos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. No solo el rey los había reunido para discutir acerca de una concesión sobre la condena de un presunto traidor, sino que además estaban debatiendo sobre aceptar a una mujer como rehén en lugar del mismo. Algo completamente sin precedente en todo sentido. Mientras todos terminaban de escuchar las condiciones de aquel acuerdo, para posteriormente poder debatir al respecto, la reina dio un paso al frente._

_\- ¡me niego rotundamente! ¡No pienso permitir que mates a la mejor modista de Grecia por un simple campesino! –exclamo molesta, los miembros del concejo guardaron silencio, mientras que él rey solo sonreía._

_\- ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto Kagura furiosa, de hecho, estaba tan molesta que se olvidó que en público a Naraku le gustaba que lo llamara "majestad" o" mi señor" en lugar de tutearlo._

_\- vamos Kagura, tú eres fanática de las obras de amor, ¿no estas interesada en ver cómo transcurre esta historia? – pregunto Naraku burlón. Unas horas después estaban de vuelta en la sala del trono, Kagome estaba parada del lado derecho de frente al rey, e Inuyasha del lado izquierdo, aun con sus ataduras, y tenso como una piedra._

_\- el consejo de ciudadanos ha aceptado a la señora Kagome Higurashi como rehén en tu nombre Inuyasha Taisho, has quedado en libertad – anuncio el rey, un guardia se acercó a Inuyasha y cortó sus ligaduras._

_\- debes sentirte afortunado campesino, en circunstancias normales no se permitiría que una mujer sea rehén nombre de un traidor – escupió la reina llena de veneno. Inuyasha se froto las muñecas, pero por dentro se sentía tan rígido como el tronco que habían usado para inmovilizarlo horas antes._

_ Un rato después Inuyasha estaba en el salón esperando a que los guardias le entregaran sus cosas, estaba ansioso, no había podido hablar con Kagome después del anuncio, y no sabía dónde estaba ella ahora. Unos criados aparecieron trayendo una pareja de perros negros, el rey tomo algunos trozos de carne que le ofrecía otro criados y se los arronjo._

_\- tus tres días comienzas a contar al amanecer – hablo de pronto el rey sorprendiendo a Inuyasha._

_\- aunque, puedes partir inmediatamente si lo deseas – Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, claro que partiría en ese instante, el camino hasta Ítaca era largo y no podía desperdiciar su tiempo._

_\- ¿si sabes lo que ocurrirá si llegas solo un poco tarde verdad? – pregunto Naraku de repente._

_\- ¿disculpe? – pregunto Inuyasha sin comprender._

_\- si no estás en la plaza para cuando el último rayo de sol se oculte en el horizonte esa pobre e ilusa mujer será ejecutada, no importa si llegas justo después, aunque estoy seguro de que ese era el plan desde el principio – el joven, que había quedado boquiabierto con esa información sintió que su estómago daba un vuelvo._

_\- ¡se equivoca! – reacciono de golpe._

_\- no soy un cobarde, ¡no la dejaría morir de esa manera! – ante su estallido los guardias lo sujetaron fuertemente, Naraku se puso de pie y miro a Inuyasha con sus ojos rojos como la sangre relampagueando de excitación._

_\- ladras como un cancerbero rabioso, pero tus ojos son los de un toro que no se atreve a envestir, espero ansioso ver si vuelves muchacho – sonrió mientras trazaba la línea de la mandíbula de Inuyasha, luego se rio y ordeno que lo dejaran salir._

_ A Inuyasha le fueron devueltas sus cosas, todas excepto la espada por obvias razones, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con una autentica espada ceremonial finamente labrada dentro del costal. Estaba siendo escoltado fuera de palacio cuando se cruzó con Kagome, la cual iba custodiada por cuatro guardias de camino a las mazmorras._

_\- ¡Kagome! – exclamo corriendo hacia ella, pero fue detenido por los guardias antes de poder siguiera alcanzarla._

_\- no tendrás que esperar los tres días, solo necesito dos, estaré de vuelta pasado mañana al anochecer ¡lo juro! – exclamo angustiado, ella le dio una dulce sonrisa y se acercó suavemente, los guardias la observaron atentos, pero no la detuvieron._

_\- no seas tonto, tienes tres días, aprovéchalos y disfruta de tu familia, no es como si me vaya a aburrir – lo regaño con gentileza al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, al menos lo tranquilizo ver que no estaba atada… todavía._

_\- ¡serán dos días! Estarás libre pasado mañana – volvió a insistir mientras ella se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino._

_\- sí tú lo dices, tendré que confiar en ti –respondió Kagome con un gesto de la mano, lo había dicho en broma, pero esas palabras tuvieron más peno que una roca sobre la espalda de Inuyasha._

"_Ella confía en mí… Kagome está poniendo su vida en mis manos… confiando en que no la dejare morir…_" pensó apretando más las tiras de cuero en sus manos. "no la defraudare… ¡no esta vez!" se juró así mismo espoleando por enésima vez a su caballo, adentrándose cada vez más y más en los oscuros caminos rumbo a Ítaca…

_Continuara…_


	6. El primer día

**Hola a todos, aquí el primer día de la travesía de Inuyasha y el comienzo de su carrera para salvar a Kagome, ¿llegara a tiempo? Si quieren saber déjenme un comentario, es gratis lo juro.**

**Pd. Este capítulo va dedicado a Veros, quien dejo el 90% de los comentarios de esta historia, ojala disfrutes este cap. y si quieres el siguiente pronto dejame un lindo comentario.**

**Bye**

**El primer día**

El amanecer atrapo a Inuyasha en medio del gran puente de madera que servía para entrar a su región de nacimiento, el brillo del astro rey fue como una bofetada en su rostro, el tiempo no esperaba a nadie, no importa que sucediera. Apenas y se detuvo para que su caballo descansara una o dos veces, el pobre animal continúo corriendo sin detenerse. En Siracusa, el rey era informado por un guardia de que los sirvientes y otros ciudadanos inferiores habían sido informados de lo ocurrido, garantizando así que los rumores se esparcieran como una plaga en la ciudad. Naraku no podía estar más que complacido.

\- oh Kagura, que bien que ya estas despierta – saludo a la reina mientras un sirviente terminaba de cepillarle el cabello y le colocaba la corona de oro sobre la cabeza.

\- a veces las personas te sorprenden cuando logran superarse más allá de tus expectativas – murmuro Kagura mientras Naraku colocaba su cabeza en su abultado vientre.

\- ¿te refieres a Inuyasha? Por favor, ambos sabemos que fracasara… ¡se movió! – exclamo interrumpiéndose al sentir una patada del bebé.

\- ¿ha pensado en lo que ocurriría si vuelve a tiempo? – pregunto Kagura removiéndose un poco.

\- ese muchacho traicionara la confianza de esa chica, es débil y cobarde, no regresara – murmuro sonriendo ante una segunda patada del bebé.

Kagome por su parte estaba recostada en una celda, no era como lo había esperado, aquella prisión no era grande pero tenía un tamaño decente, una cama con sabanas limpias y un colchón de paja, incluso le habían puesto una palangana para hacerse. Sus ojos color madera estaban perdidos en el infinito, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, no tenía angustia o miedo, aunque tampoco confiaba ciegamente en la promesa de Inuyasha. Aquel extraño limbo era una paz sorpresiva y bien aceptada para ella. El rechinar de la llave en la cerradura la hizo levantarse.

\- el rey la recibirá ahora – indico el guardia.

Kagome fue escoltada por el palacio con mucha pompa, antes de ir un par de criadas le cepillaron el pelo, la perfumaron y le pusieron un vestido limpio de tela muy fina; caminaba por los pasillos escoltada por dos guardias, a su paso criados y nobles se hacían a un lado, y aunque su mirada jamás se alejó del frente, fue perfectamente consciente de que todos y cada uno se ponía a murmurar sobre ella, algunos incluso tuvieron la osadía de llamarla loca. Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, quizás si estaba loca, pero no iba a darles el gusto de reconocerlo públicamente, dieron un par de vueltas antes de que dos cortinas purpuras se abrieran revelando a Naraku, el cual estaba sentado frente a un escritorio de piedra revisando y sellando documentos. Antes de que la anunciaran elevo sus ojos rojizos para verla, la verdad le había sorprendido que esa chica pidiera verle al día siguiente de entregarse como rehén voluntaria.

\- ¿Cómo esta señorita? Espero que haya pasado una buena noche, aun a pesar de los seguros remordimientos que han de estarla asaltando por su imprudente decisión – hablo con burla, pero la dama solo parpadeo lentamente antes de avanzar un paso.

\- deseo pedirle un favor, majestad – expreso Kagome con calma cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo, costumbre que comenzaba a llamar seriamente la atención del rey.

\- ¿de verdad? Desde que trabajas en palacio nunca has pedido ni un vaso de agua, ¿y ahora quieres un favor? Solo espero que no sea una prorroga como la de tu amigo – continuo burlándose Naraku, pero no consiguió que ella mostrara ninguna reacción.

\- con su autorización, quisiera retomar mi oficio en el telar, para crear una última pieza – manifestó su deseo con tanta calma y serenidad que hasta los criados se sorprendieron.

\- bueno… supongo que eso te serviría para olvidar que vas a morir ejecutada, solo hay un detalle – murmuro Naraku igualmente sorprendido por la petición, aunque su sonrisa sádica nunca abandono sus labios.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto ella sin respeto, pero sin levantar la voz.

\- termines o no de tejer, tu ejecución no será pospuesta, es la ley y la costumbre del pueblo ¿lo comprendes? – pregunto entregando una carta firmada al escribano.

\- ¿acaso mi señor insinúa que esto es un ardid para prolongar mi vida? – pregunto con un tono bajo sin diversión, aunque claramente se estaba burlando del rey.

\- sinceramente, espero que no. Aquí tengo tu garantía mortuoria, créeme que ni tú ni yo queremos que sea necesario utilizarla – le mostro un rollo de pergamino sellado.

\- aunque también considero que un artista debe estar calmado para poder elaborar sus artesanías – murmuro Naraku más para sí mismo, Kagome sonrió suavemente.

\- majestad, créame cuando le digo que nunca había estado tan en paz como ahora – expreso dejando brillar sus ojos, Naraku la miro atraves de la rendija de sus pestañas, nunca había conocido mujer más extraña.

\- como gustes, me ocupare de que tengas todo lo que te haga falta – dicho eso la despacho con un gesto de su mano.

Era el medio día cuando Inuyasha a por fin arribo a su pueblo natal, estaba sudado y lleno de polvo, pero no podía importarle menos. Su pobre caballos respiraba con fuerza, y también estaba empanizado en sudor y tierra, pero seguía corriendo bajo las ordenes de su amo. Cuando por fin la cartea se detuvo junto a un rebaño de ovejas, el equino estaba ya caso sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces de vuelta tan pronto? – salto a su encuentro una pastorcilla de ojos color amatista, cabellos dorados y piel bronceada por el trabajo al aire libre.

\- ¡¿cabalgaste toda la noche?! ¿Pero qué fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunto espantada viendo como el pobre caballo se echaba en la hierba ni bien era liberado del carro.

\- Shiory, tu boda es esta noche ¿verdad? – Inuyasha descargo la carreta ignorando las preguntas de su hermana, estaba de malas, había llegado más tarde de lo que había anticipado.

\- ¿esta noche? Eres bobo, sabes que… - se rio Shiory, hasta que Inuyasha la miro con furia.

\- ¡CASI ME MATÓ CABALGANDO PARA LLEGAR A TIEMPO A TU BODA! – grito echándose el costal al hombro.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto Shiory curiosa, Inuyasha se echó a reír, no podía resistirse a esa carita de muñeca de su hermana.

\- ¡muchas felicidades Shiory! – grito cercándola sobre so hombro como si fuese una princesa.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! – chillo la joven sujetando la cabeza de su hermano, Inuyasha sonrió por sus protestas y levanto la bolsa con sus compras como si fuera un trofeo.

\- traje todo lo que necesitabas ¡incluso un precioso vestido de novia! Así que apórtate a arreglarte para… - comenzó a enlistar Inuyasha, hasta que Shiory le estiro el cabello.

\- ¡no seas bestia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a casar hoy? Kankuro podría molestarse si se lo dices y… - comenzó a reclamarle Shiory, pero al ver la cara de enfado de su hermano se arrepintió de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Kankuro ya no quiere casarse contigo? ¡Pues me va a oír! – Inuyasha dejo a su hermana en el piso y el costal encima de ella antes de echar a correr.

Shiory hecho a correr tras él. No sabía lo que le ocurria a su hermano, pero esa miradita solo podía significar una cosa, ¡que su prometido se iba a quedar sin nariz o dientes! El prometido de Shiory era un agricultor sencillo pero honrado y con una situación económica decente, pero físicamente no era más que un palillo con patas, bueno, comparándolo con Inuyasha al menos. El cual entro en la casa de Shippo justo cuando este seleccionaba unas verduras para vender en un mercado local, el pobre salto hasta el techo cuando su futuro cuñado entro dando un portazo.

\- ¡TÚ SUCIO COBARDE! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que ya no quieres a mi hermanita?! – gruño Inuyasha tomándolo de la ropa antes de acorralarlo en una esquina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…! – intento defenderse Shippo, pero su cuñado lo zarandeo hasta que creyó que se le caerían los dientes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA DE MALO?! – repitió cuando el pobre hombre sentía que se desmayaría por culpa del mareo.

\- ¿Quién… quien ha dicho que tenga algo malo? – murmuro Shippo luchando para dejar de ver triple.

\- ¿seguro? – pregunto Inuyasha inquisitivo.

\- ¡pues claro! ¡Yo la amo! – aseguro, Inuyasha finalmente lo soltó y comenzó a arreglarle la ropa.

\- ¡INUYASHA! – la voz de Shiory estalló en la vivienda, su hermano salto tan rápido que, "sin querer" aplasto a su cuñado contra la pared.

\- buenas noticias hermanita, Shippo dice que está muy enamorado de ti – sonrió intentando hacerse el inocente mientras el susodicho golpeaba inútilmente su espalda para quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡ERES UN BURRO! ¡Por supuesto que él me ama! - le grito antes de echar a su hermano a un lado para liberar a su futuro esposo.

\- ¿estás bien cariño? – pregunto cuando Shippo salto a sus brazos, Inuyasha quiso reírse, menudo cobarde se había ganado el corazón de su hermanita.

\- Shiory, tú dijiste que… - comenzó a responderle, hasta que aquellos ojos violeta lo fulminaron.

\- ¡porque tu saliste con esa tontería de que teníamos que casarnos esta noche! – le grito ella, demostrando que sin duda estaban emparentados.

\- ¡¿esta noche?! – repitió Shippo boquiabierto.

\- si, por favor, adelanten la boda para esta noche – suplico casi desesperado, no podía perder más tiempo.

\- pero ¿Por qué? – preguntaron tanto Shiory como Shippo.

\- es que… ¡es que así podrán disfrutar cuanto antes de su vida de casados! – la pareja se sonrojo fuertemente.

Resuelto ese problema, Inuyasha volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez para ver al jefe de la aldea y el consejo, tenía que convencerlos de adelantar la fecha de la boda para esa noche. Cosa difícil en circunstancias normales, el jefe solo podía casar parejas en días con condiciones favorables y además había que hacer previamente distintas ofrendas a los dioses. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando, nada más llegar y hacer la petición uno de los hombres lo agarro y lo arrojo fuera de una patada.

\- ¡fuera de aquí! – chillo uno de los ayudantes del jefe, Inuyasha callo contra un árbol, que por culpa del impacto soltó sus frutas sobre la cabeza del muchacho y para rematar le arrojaron el plato de metal a la misma también.

\- ¿crees que nos vamos a tragar esa historia? El jefe ya está muy ocupado con los preparativos para el verano ¿y nos exiges que casemos hoy a tu hermana? – pregunto Koga, un joven de su edad que lo miraba con abierto desprecio, no le sorprendió, habían sido rivales desde siempre, pero se volvieron férreos enemigos diez años atrás.

\- ¡que bobo! como si tuviera derecho a exigir nada - se rio de él Ginta, uno de los secuaces de Koga. Se froto la cabeza preparado para soltarles un improperio cuando una mano huesuda tomo el hombro de Koga.

\- un momento muchachos – hablo la voz rasposa del viejo Totosai.

El jefe de la aldea, era un hombre que Inuyasha podía jurar nació junto con el mundo, de semblante flaco y pellejudo, con la cara chipada como una pasa y ojos saltones como aceitunas, tenía tres pelos en la cabeza y otros 3 que le hacían de barbas y bigote. Llevaba una toga verde que dejaba ver su pellejudo y casi esquelético cuerpo, pero aun a pesar de parecer una movia revivida, Inuyasha debía admitir que era un hombre sabio y justo.

\- Inuyasha, partiste a la ciudad con dinero apenas hace dos días, pensamos que tu regreso sería más tardío. Dime ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – le pregunto el anciano, Inuyasha se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo y luego se puso de rodillas dejando el plato ceremonial entre él y el viejo.

\- vera señor… desafortunadamente tengo que partir mañana antes del amanecer – comento, o estaba seguro de decir la verdad al patriarca de la aldea, su familia ya había sufrido demasiados estigmas por su culpa.

\- ¿y tardaras mucho en regresar? – preguntó el anciano sosteniéndose de su callado.

\- un… un poco… - murmuro apartando la vista. Vio como el viejo jefe lo miraba de arriba abajo.

\- ¡ja! Seguro se ha enganchado con una chica – se rio Hakaku, otro de los secuaces de la pandilla de Koga.

\- no seas tonto, ¿Quién querría emparejarse con un poco hombre infiel como él? Si hasta regalado es caro – Inuyasha apretó los dientes ante las burlas, pero el viejo Totosai les mando a callar con un golpe de su cayado en la cabeza para cada uno.

\- Inuyasha, desde joven siempre fuiste un pillo. Pero desde que deshonraste a tu familia has perdido la confianza de los vecinos. Nadie creerá esta historia tuya – Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, claro ¿Por qué había esperado algo diferente?

\- pero… tu hermana Shiory es una buena mujer… - murmuro tomando el plato y quitándole el polvo.

\- este me gusta, hoy será la ceremonia – sonrió poniendo el plato bajo su brazo.

\- ¡¿de verdad?! ¡Gracias señor! – Inuyasha salto feliz, tanto que incluso le dio un abrazo al anciano, pero lo apretó tan fuerte que el pobre acabo con lumbago.

Sentada en su taller en el palacio, Kagome permanecía sentada con aire pensativo. Frente a ella Rin se ocupaba de preparar a su mentora antes de la ardua tarea, frotaba sus manos con un aceite aromático especial para que sus articulaciones no se resintieran por el constante golpeteo y manipulación del telar, luego los secaba cuidadosamente con una toalla caliente, le limaba las uñas para evitar que se le enredaran el los hilos, por ultimo masajeaba sus hombros y le recogía el cabello en un moño alto.

Una vez lista se puso de pie, tomo la lanzadera y un hilo color celeste de la canasta que Rin había preparado previamente, con movimientos rápidos ensarto el colorido lazo en la lanzadera y comenzó a tejer, después de que la primera fila de hilo estuvo tejida se girola, miro a su protegida un segundo y retomo su labor. La pequeña observaba atentamente a su maestra, hacia casi 10 años que Kagome no trabajaba en un telar con tanta concentración. Mientras el rítmico golpeteo del telar se extendía por el castillo, alguien era llamado ante él rey.

\- Capitán Kohaku, te quiero a ti y a tus mejores diez hombres en los caballos más veloces para que sigan a Inuyasha, sus órdenes son protegerlo – explico Naraku cuando el capitán entro en su cámara privada, el militar de cabellos negros alzo una ceja.

\- ¿protegerlo? ¿Nada más? – repitió el capitán, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué el rey Naraku mandaría un pelotón de diez hombres para proteger a un traidor condenado a muerte?

\- exactamente. Ese mocoso se detendrá, quiero ser informado del momento exacto en que lo haga, es todo lo que debes hacer, pero… si alguien trata de ayudarlo o de obstruir su camino, debes impedirlo, esto no servirá de nada si terceros interfieren. Esas son sus órdenes, capitán – dicho eso el capitán partió a cumplir con su inusual tarea, aunque no parecía mucho, esa misión iba a marcarlo para siempre.

Caía el atardecer en el pequeño poblado cercano a Ítaca, todos los habitantes estaban reñidos en el patio de lo que sería la futura residencia de la nueva pareja. El jefe de la aldea se encontraba en el centro del altar que habían preparado a todo correr los jóvenes de la aldea, y varios estómagos gruñían a causa del aroma del banquete que habían preparado las mujeres. Shiory y Shippo estaban de pie frente al jefe de la aldea, ambos vestidos con sus mejores galas, la novia estaba especialmente preciosa con su traje de novia; un Quirón blanco con bordados de oro con un velo preciosamente teñido de rojo y con preciosos decorados. No se había visto novia más hermosa en la aldea en años y las jóvenes, especialmente aquellas que se habían casado hacia poco, no dudaban en mostrar su envidia, mientras que los hombres casaderos miraban algo molestos al novio, no pareciéndoles justo que alguien tan simple desposara mujer tan hermosa.

\- celebramos el matrimonio de esta pareja, con las bendiciones de la sagrada Artemisa y rogamos que su unión sea fructífera – hablaba el sacerdote mientras arrojaba pétalos de flores sobre las cabezas de los novios. Tras ellos toda la congregación permanecía en silencio, bueno casi, de fondo podían escucharse unos sonoros ronquidos masculinos, después de todos los preparativos, el peso de la noche en vela y las emociones del día anterior habían provocado que Inuyasha callera dormido al inicio de la ceremonia.

\- … si alguien juzga esta unión como injusta, que sea la santa espada quien juzgue, por los dioses – la pareja se dio la espalda el uno al otro con esas palabras a la espera del siguiente paso de la ceremonia.

\- la espada… Inuyasha, la espada… - murmuro Totosai, pero nada pasó, repitió la frase nuevamente y nada, finalmente miro a su izquierda donde Inuyasha roncaba con la boca abierta sin remordimiento alguno.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – le grito Totosai para levantarlo, Inuyasha despertó de golpe y corrió al altar, como único familiar varón que le quedaba a Shiory, era su deber entregar la espada en ese momento, varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, la mayoría por parte de Koga y su pandilla.

\- ¡en el nombre de Zeus, que aquel que objete empuñe esta espada! – grito de manera ceremonial el vejo patriarca de la aldea antes de clavar la espada labrada en la tierra.

La ceremonia continuo, ahora los novios bailaban alrededor de la espada clavada, los aldeanos marcaban el ritmo con sus palmas y cantaban armoniosamente mientras que los músicos entonaban la melodía tradicional de las bodas. Entre burlas algunos hombres preguntaban quien se atrevería a oponerse a la boda, cosa que no era poco común en esa clase de eventos.

Cuando la melodía termino, Inuyasha dio un paso, desenterró la espada y la coloco suavemente sobre el suelo. Shiory, sin dejar de bailar se quitó el velo y lo dejo sobre la espada, según la tradición ambos novios debía cruzar por el velo y dar la vuelta sin pisar la espada, para tener un matrimonio fuerte y con buenos augurios. Ambos lo hicieron a la perfección, mientras el resto de la aldea se única a ellos en el baile Inuyasha permaneció atrás, sin quererlo, ver a su hermana y nuevo cuñado danzando y riendo juntos lo lleno de una envidia visceral.

Prácticamente todos los hombres de la aldea bailaban, los casados, los solteros, los jóvenes y los más envejecidos, solo el patriarca Totosai y él no se unían a las danzas, el jefe de la aldea porque ya estaba demasiado viejo, pero él… él no creía que fuera apropiado divertirse. En un instante, se sorprendió a si mismo mirando a Shiory y su nuevo marido disfrutaban la fiesta, pero no los veía a ellos, se veía a si mismo al lado de Kagome, ambos vestidos para la ceremonia, y gozando del inicio de una larga y feliz vida matrimonial. Pero lo había echado a perder por culpa de un par de ojos castaños.

Los festejos continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche, incluso después de que el nuevo matrimonio se retiró los vecinos se quedaron comiendo y bebiendo litro tras litro de vino. Finalmente el cansancio hizo su efecto y la mayoría de los aldeanos volvieron a sus casas, Inuyasha, que apenas y había probado bocado, se quedó delante le los restos de la fogata que se había encendido en el centro de la aldea para la fiesta. Estaba perdido en sus reflexiones cuando el viejo Totosai se aproximó hasta él, le ofreció una bota con vino, pero el joven la rechazo como si fuese una serpiente venenosa.

\- vamos muchacho, es la boda de tu hermana, sería una ofensa contra los dioses que no bebas aunque sea un poco a su salud – lo animo el viejo, pero Inuyasha no estaba convencido. Aunque de más muchacho tuvo su temporada de emborracharse con sus amigos y hacer maldades clásicas de los jóvenes, el vino también lo llevo a cometer la peor tontería de su vida. Finalmente se rindió y tomo un solo sorbo, no sabía mal, pero sintió que su estómago di un vuelco.

\- ¿sabes Inuyasha? Ya pasaron diez años, aun eres joven, vigoroso y no mal parecido, ¿no has pensado en conseguir también una esposa para ti? – le pregunto Totosai bebiendo la mitad del contenido de la bota de un trago.

\- usted sabe que no tengo ese derecho – gruño Inuyasha, ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como él? Koga y los demás tenían razón, era un poco hombre. El viejo dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- has hecho esta penitencia por mucho tiempo, y nadie te la impuso, ni siquiera tu padre que en paz descanse. Es tiempo de que te perdones y avances – ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha para suspirar, como si fuera tan fácil, estaba condenado, tenía que volver a Siracusa para morir en tres días. Apretó los dientes, ¡maldición! no quería morir, quería quedarse ahí, cuidar de su hermana y mimar a sus futuros sobrinos.

\- hoy te veías muy cansado Inuyasha, quizá deberías descansar un poco antes de tu viaje – la interrupción del patriarca lo hizo sonreír sin querer.

\- usted necesita descansar más que yo – se burló, el patriarca se hecho a reír revelando sus encías con solo unos 10 dientes en ellas.

\- yo estoy acostumbrado; después de todo es parte de mi trabajo – sonrió el viejo tomando un poco más de vino. Permanecieron callados un momento, solo viendo la danza de las llamas moribundas.

\- señor… alguna vez en su vida… ¿ha pensado en renunciar? – se atrevió a preguntar, el viejo se encogió de hombros.

\- sí, tantas veces como pelos tienes tú en la cabeza – sonrió el viejo, pero Inuyasha esta vez no se rio.

\- ¿y cómo lidia con eso? – pregunto intrigado.

\- bueno… me digo a mi mismo que puedo renunciar cuando me plazca, así me siento mejor y puedo continuar por más tiempo – explico el viejo rascándose su calva cabeza.

\- pero usted puede renunciar cuando le plazca – murmuro Inuyasha más para sí mismo.

\- bueno, es difícil si quieres ver hacia el futuro, lo mejor es seguir paso a paso – el viejo ahogo un bostezo.

\- no voy a preguntarte a donde planeas ir ni que es lo que realmente está pasando. Solo ten encuentra de que aun eres muy joven, podrías ir a Siria o incluso a Líbano y serias capas de labrarte un buen futuro – una sonrisa nostálgica tiro de los labios de Inuyasha.

\- me hubiera gustado ir – dijo con algo de pesar.

\- Inuyasha, eres un buen hombre, has cometido errores pero si tienes la voluntad necesaria podrías redimirte ante los hombres y los dioses… no es necesario que regreses – murmuro el viejo antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer en la penumbra de la noche.

Inuyasha permaneció frente a la fogata un momento más, ¿aun podía renunciar? La verdad era que podría simplemente quedarse en su villa, vivir su vida, quizá encontrar una esposa o simplemente cuidar de su hermana y su nueva familia, nada lo obligaba a volver. Negó con la cabeza mientras e ponía de pie, uso los carbones moribundos para encender na antorcha y luego apago los restos de la fogata. Sonaba tan fácil, pero no podía hacerlo, camino por las calles vacías de la aldea no lejos vio los cimientos de una casa reducida a nada por las llamas. Ingreso lentamente, el conocía esa casa, su padre y otros hombres del pueblo la habían construido para él y para Kagome, seria donde vivirían cuando se casaran.

Siguió caminado, alejándose más de las calles del poblado y adentrándose más en el campo hasta llegar a una piedra bajo un olivo, justo frente a la rivera del rio. Se sentó en ella y acaricio el pálido mineral con sus dedos, ahí el y Kagome solian jugar de pequeños, también le había dado su primer beso y… frunció los labios, casi podía sentir las manos de Kagome acariciando su piel, la suavidad de aquellos cabellos negros entre sus dedos, el sabor de sus labios.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, lo había tendido todo, y lo desperdicio por una forastera de piernas largas. Si tan solo hubiese tenido un poco más de juicio ni siquiera habrían llegado a ese punto. El desastre comenzó apenas unos días antes de lo que debía ser en inicio de una nueva y maravillosa etapa de su vida; ya todo estaba listo, su padre había ido a Siracusa semanas atrás para conseguir lo necesario.

Pero entonces llegó ella, Kikyo, una dama perteneciente a una caravana ambulante de supuestas sacerdotisas de Afrodita, "_patrañas_" pensó molesto, había caído en sus artimañas como un niño de pecho. Sintió la bilis escalando por su laringe, esa víbora lo había engatusado con sus encantos femeninos, sintió vergüenza de si mismo, dos besos, dos miserables besos, mucho vino y un sinfín de falsas promesas de amor eterno fueron suficientes para que tomara todo aquello de valor en su casa, metiera todo en el costal que Kagome le había hecho como regalo de bodas y fugarse junto con Kikyo solo horas antes de que iniciara la ceremonia nupcial…

_Continuara…_


	7. El segundo día

**Hola a todos, aquí el segundo día de la travesía de Inuyasha y también los obstáculos que va a tener, ¿llegara a tiempo? Si quieren saber déjenme un comentario, es gratis lo juro. Disculpen de paso por la tardanza, toneladas de tarea y además un horrible catarro.**

**Pd. En esta historia Kohaku no es hermano de Sango.**

**Bye**

**El segundo día**

Un relámpago rompió el silencio de la noche levantando a más de uno, Inuyasha despertó con un jadeo, no solo por el relámpago sino por la peor pesadilla de la que tenía memoria, tan temible que estuvo temblando hasta que la conciencia hizo su efecto y borro los temblores, pero no así las horribles imágenes de su mente. Se levantó de la cama con un salto y abrió la ventana, el cielo estaba infestado de uves negras, pero sabía que faltaban apenas un par de horas para el amanecer, no podía perder un segundo más.

Tomando solo lo indispensable salió de su cabaña, fuera el agua caía como un azote del cielo a la tierra, el aire era caluroso y sofocante, aprovecho el agua recolectada en una ánfora para lavarse el rostro. Luego se dio una rápida ducha en la lluvia, intentando sofocar el calor de su cuerpo y la tormenta de su mente, tenía un largo camino que recorrer y las horas no iban a detenerse a esperarlo. Se puso su túnica de viaje, una capa y tomo lo indispensable para la travesía, se descorazono un poco al darse cuenta de que le cupo todo en un morral de piel de cabra.

Se puso una capa para protegerse de la lluvia, pero la verdad dudaba que fuera a ayudarle de algo. Salió a la tormenta y comenzó a preparar su carreta, lo que esperaba es que fueran a devolverle a Shiory el caballo cuando lo finaran, no le gustaría que ese rey cara de araña se quedara con sus bienes además de su vida. Estaba terminado de alistarse cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, se giró curioso solo para descubrir a su hermanita, que se despedía de él desde la ventana de su nueva casa. Le sonrió de todo corazón, lamentando profundamente no verla tener hijos y una vida prospera; dio una última mirada a su pueblo y comenzó su recorrido.

La tormenta rugía con toda su fuerza, los relámpagos caían uno tras otro dejando el cielo iluminado como su fuera de día. Las paredes de piedra retumbaban con aquella fuerza, pero en uno de los sótanos reinaba la oscuridad y la perversidad. Solo la luz de una lámpara de aceite rompía con aquella oscuridad perpetua, pero no alejaba la peste de la humedad.

\- ¿lo comprendes? Esto debe ser llevado a cabo en absoluto secreto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá si las cosas no resultan como el planeo – murmuraba una voz femenina y seria como la de una bruja, pero las manos que sostenían la lámpara eran suaves y tersar.

\- este tranquila mi señora – sonrió el hombre frente a ella, a la luz del candil las gruesas cicatrices de su cara arrugada y fiera.

\- yo Akabo, dotado por el mismo Ares dios de la guerra, le aseguro que Inuyasha no regresara – el hombre acaricio el filo de su espada antes de atársela a la cintura, luego tomo la mano de la mujer.

\- cuando toma su mano, siendo usted una niña… y abandonamos juntos Sicilia… por usted mi reina, este guerrero dará hasta el último soplo de su vida – termino la frase besándole la mano.

\- sé que puedo confiar en ti – sonrió Kagura antes de marcharse de ahí, nadie debía verla.

Inuyasha se enjugo los ojos por enésima vez, la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía ver su propia nariz. No tardo tanto como esperaba llegar al puente de madera, pero en lugar de cruzarlo sin detenerse freno en seco justo en el borde. La corriente del rio era muy fuerte, y los troncos sobre los que se apoyaba el puente en el fondo del lecho no se veía nada bien. Frunció los labios, tenía que cruzar y no podía esperar hasta que a la tormenta se le diera la gana marcharse a arruinar la vida a otros. Indeciso tomo las riendas del caballo y guio la carta a pie por el puente, al menos le parecía más sensato que cabalgar a toda velocidad por encima.

Camino con cuidado, a cada paso la madera húmeda crujía, como si sufriera de un terrible dolor. Iban a la mitad cuando su mal presentimiento se realizó, uno de los pilares de soporte del puente estaba demasiado podrido y se partió por la fuerza de la corriente inclemente., el puente se vio partido en la mitad, Inuyasha callo junto con su caballo al rio, por suerte el equino pudo llegar a la orilla y subir por los restos del puente destrozado hasta terreno firme. Después de toser un poco Inuyasha dio un puñetazo a la tierra ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cruzar ahora? No tenía tiempo de esperar a que pasara la tormenta e intentar saltar el puente roto era una locura digna de Ícaro.

A su alrededor los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo creando imágenes de pesadilla entre las nubes negras. Debía haber otra forma de cruzar… una caballa y una balsa sencilla atada a la orilla le dio una idea. Gracias a los dioses el dueño, un viejo pescador ribereño, no se opuso a que se llevara la balsa, pero no dejo de mirarlo como si fuera un chiflado. Subió a la balsa con su caballo e intento remar al otro lado, pero la corriente erra fuerte e impredecible, no consiguió llegar ni a la mitad del trayecto cuando la pequeña balsa fue empujada contra una roca. El muchacho callo al rio cuando la balsa se destrozó, intento nadar a la orilla pero tan solo mantenerse a flote requería toda su energía, estaba luchando por aferrarse a una roca cuando uno de los maderos golpeo su cabeza, después todo se volvió negro.

El constante y rítmico golpeteo del telar rebotaba por las paredes, los sirvientes y los cortesanos estaban pendientes del ritmo en todo momento, si Kagome se detenía, aunque fuera solo para rascarse la nariz toda la actividad del palacio se ponía en pausa instantánea. Como si ella fuera la directora de una orquesta y el telar su batuta, cada persona en palacio frenaba o reiniciaba sus actividades conforme a ella trabaja baja. Se había vuelto el corazón del castillo.

Ese horrible golpeteo lo iba a volver loco, intento girarse para tapar sus podidos, pero el ruido continuo haciéndolo gruñir enfadado ¿Qué no ven que intentaba dormir? ¿Y porque no apagaban esas malditas velas? Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sus parpados parecían de piedra, se sorprendió al ver el fondo azul infinito del cielo, su cabeza rebotaba contra una superficie que parecía de madera y podía escuchar un tracateo. ¿Dónde estaba?

\- ¡vaya! Al fin te despiertas bribón - Inuyasha levanto la cabeza un poco al reconocer la voz, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba en una carreta.

\- ¿eres tu vieja pulga? – pregunto frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¡claro! ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Caronte1? – se burló la pulga, Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto incorporándose.

\- por fin de vuelta en el camino, aunque no gracias a ti – hablo una voz femenina a su lado, Inuyasha parpadeo y se froto un par de veces los ojos ¿estaba viendo bien?

\- ¿Sango? – pregunto tocándole la mejilla como su fuera una especie de espectro o aparición.

_¡Plas! _

\- sí, eres tu – se quejó el chico frotando de la marca de dedos en su mejilla. Definitivamente era Sango, la prima de Kagome y no su mayor fan.

\- idiota, ya sabía que eras un baboso, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cruzar el rio en medio de una tormenta con esa cascara de nuez? ¿Sabes cuánto nos costó encontrarte? – gruño la castaña acomodándose, Inuyasha estiro un poco su cuello, ahora lo recordaba, la corriente había desecho la balsa y un tronco lo había dejado inconsciente.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

\- exactamente al lugar donde te golpeaste, cielo o infierno, no lo sé –se hecho a reír Myoga. Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y se acercó al borde de la carreta, pero antes de que pudiera estirar el cuello para asomarse Sango tiro de él mandándolo de sentón al centro de la carreta.

\- ¡ah no! ¡Ni creas que voy a permitirte escapar! Voy a impedir que ejecuten a Kagome así te tenga que llevar a rastras yo misma de vuelta a Siracusa – le gruño agitando acusadoramente su dedo frente a la cara del chico, mientras su otra mano buscaba algo a su espalda, una daga quizá.

\- no voy a escapar Sango, solo quería ver en donde estamos – gruño, Myoga siguió riendo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿sabes bribón? Si quieres bajar solo tienes que decir "alto", aun tienes tu destino entre tus dedos, que es más de lo que Kagome puede decir – Inuyasha bajo la cabeza ante ese último comentario.

\- es una tonta ¿Por qué ofreció quedarse en mi lugar? – murmuro más para sí mismo, pero Sango le escucho perfectamente.

\- creo que… lleva varios años esperando una oportunidad así…- medito la joven de cabellos castaños antes de alzar la vista de golpe y mirar fijamente a Inuyasha

\- no vayas a creer que es porque ella aun te ama, no lo mereces – ante eso Inuyasha resoplo, ¡ya estaba!, se había hartado, 10 años de soportar burlas, miradas por encima del hombro y humillaciones que ni quería recordar su paciencia finalmente se había agotado.

\- ¡BUENO YA! Mira Sango, sé que tú y toda la estirpe de los Higurashi están en todo su derecho de desear que el águila que devora el hígado de Prometeo se casné de él y venga a por mi cabeza, ¡pero no son los únicos que han sufrido! ¡¿O crees que mi vida fue un paseo por los campos elíseos estos diez años?! – le gruño ahora él, pero Sango, fiel a ella misma, apenas y dejo es papar un resoplido resignado.

\- lo que te haya pasado te lo tenías más que merecido. ¡¿Sabes lo que tuvo que sufrir mi prima por tu culpa?! ¡LA DEJASTE PLANTADA EN EL ALTAR POR DIOS! ¡Nos deshonraste a todos! a ella, a sus padres, a nuestra abuelita – la joven de cabello castaño casi le salto encisma, de hecho Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente, intentarte salvaguardar su hombría.

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ese estigma significa?! Gente que había sido nuestra amiga de toda la vida nos escupía en la cara, nadie quería hablar con nosotros, nadie compraba las telas y tapices que hacíamos o los frutos de nuestra huerta, ¡incluso Koga despreciaba a Kagome! Ella paso semanas comiendo apenas dos bocados de pan y sin hablar con nadie, Al final no nos quedó más opción que irnos llevando lo que podíamos cargar en mitad de la noche y empezar de cero – dijo eso ultimo con un par de lágrimas asomándose en el horizonte de sus pestañas.

Un silencio incomodo se instauro entre ellos, a Inuyasha las palabras de Sango lo calaron profundamente, pero no menguaron su mal humor. No le era indiferente o desconocido lo que usualmente ocurria cuando un hombre abandonaba a su prometida el día de la boda, significaba que la rechazaba ante la mirada de los dioses, era el peor insulto que se le podía hacer a una familia, aún más en una comunidad pequeña como la que los vio nacer a los tres, donde la superstición era abundante.

Inuyasha dejó escapar en un suspiro todo el cansancio de su cuerpo, el cual le pesaba como las cadenas del tártaro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, su matrimonio con Kagome había sido arreglado, como la mayoría de los de su época, pero no se había quejado, ella era de las más bellas de la aldea, su familia era de comerciantes y brillantes artesanos, además, aunque ahora ni los dioses lo creían, él la amaba… gruño, había sido tan idiota… frunció el ceño cuando el sol le dio en los ojos, no era algo inusual ya que estaba justo en el centro del cielo. Se incorporó de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Porque vamos tan despacio?! – pregunto alarmado ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el rio antes de que Sango y Myoga lo encontraran?

\- ¿quieres que nos arriesguemos a correr? Estamos subiendo por la ladera de una montaña bribon, con suerte llegaros al pueblo más cercano para la cena y estaremos en Siracusa para el desayuno en la mañana – sonrió la pulga.

\- ¡¿Mañana?! – chillo Inuyasha parándose sobre sus pies, Sango lo miro sobresaltada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente? ¡¿Cuánto?! – pregunto desesperado zarandeando al anciano.

\- N-no se… tal vez medio día…- murmuro Myoga sorprendido.

\- ¡me llevan todos los demonios del Hades! ¡Quítate! – gruito Inuyasha palido y furioso, de un movimiento brusco tiro a Myoga a la parte trasera de la carreta y sujeto las riendas.

\- ¡¿pero qué haces?! – pregunto Sango tratando de poner sobre sus pies al pobre anciano.

\- le prometí que estaría de vuelta hoy al atardecer – fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer estallar las riendas, el caballo comenzó a correr de inmediato.

\- ¡No seas bestia! ¡El plazo son tres días! ¡Aún queda uno! – grito Sango aferrándose con un brazo al estreno de la carta mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba al pobre viejo Myoga, que estaba prácticamente volado por la velocidad.

La carreta avanzo a velocidad suicida por la rocosa ladera de la empinada montaña, el viento les picaba los ojos y hacia doler los oídos a los pasajeros, por no hablar de las continuas quejas y amenazas de Sango y Myoga, pero Inuyasha las ignoro, por hacerse el temerario había perdido un tiempo precioso, estaba tan retrasado… Sin quererlo se encontró nuevamente en las calles mugrientas de Tracia, en aquel hediondo callejos cubiertos de fango y otras cosas asquerosas donde se había despertado luego de… aún no estaban seguro cuantas semanas de descontrol con Kikyo y su sequito de putas.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de su error, y de que las falsas promesas de Kikyo valían lo mismo que aquello en que había despertado, por fin, en cordura, era demasiado tarde, ella había escapado con sus amiguitas dejándolo solo con una tela vieja para vestirse y el costal donde llevo sus cosas, vacío por supuesto, encima de él. En aquel entonces la conciencia lo golpeo con el mismo sadismo que una mala resaca por afrodisiacos, que era exactamente lo que tenía. había echado a perder su matrimonio con Kagome, aun cuando fuera capaz de regresar inmediatamente, no pudo, sin dinero, ni nada para vender, volver a Ítaca le tomo otras 4 semanas, para entonces ella y su familia habían desaparecido y él había ensuciado el nombre de su familia para siempre.

Tres siluetas se plantaron frente a ellos en la siguiente encrucijada, tan repentinamente el caballo freno de golpe, provocando un choque de cabezas entre los tres que los dejo medio atontados, Inuyasha se recuperó lo suficiente para ver a tres jinetes bloqueándoles el paso. Inuyasha trago saliva, sus ropas claramente indicaban que eran guardias del palacio de Siracusa.

\- yo soy Kohaku, tengo órdenes del rey Naraku de vigilar al acusado Inuyasha durante su trayecto – hablo el que estaba en el centro de la formación.

\- yo soy Inuyasha, y tengo mucha prisa, así que por favor no interfieras – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en guardia, ya sabía él que Naraku planearía alguna forma de fastidiarlo.

\- no interferiremos, eres un hombre libre – murmuro Kohaku sin pestañar.

\- ¡entonces quítense del camino! – estallo viendo que no se movían.

\- ¡NO! Eres un hombre libre, pero no puedes recibir ningún tipo de ayuda, de nadie – ante eso fue Sango la que salto.

\- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡¿QUIÉN HA DECIDIDO ESO?! – chillo furiosa.

\- el rey – explico el capitán mirándola como si fuese idiota, eso no le cayó bien a Sango, por suerte Myoga consiguió sujetarla antes de que le arrancara aquello que lo hacía hombre.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS SI ME DETINES! – grito Inuyasha, Sango y Myoga tuvieron apenas un instante para sujetarse del borde de la carreta antes de que esta saliera disparada por el otro camino, con los guardias pisándoles los talones.

La carrera crujía al contacto con las piedras del camino, en la parte posterior del vehículo Sango y Myoga se encomendaban a todos los dioses seguros de que ese loco de Inuyasha los iba a matar. Después de varios infernales minutos una de las viejas ruedas de madera cedió a la presión y se destrozó, la muchacha y el viejo cayeron rodando detrás del a carreta, Sango alcanzo a hacerse una bola y así evitar lastimarse mucho, pero Myoga reboto como una pelota de trapo.

Los jinetes pasaron de lado sin prestarles la menor atención, Inuyasha por su parte alcanzo a saltar a la grupa del equino y lo desengancho de la carreta, justo a tiempo para evitar que ambos cayeran por un precipicio. Lamentablemente un caballo domestico no tenía la misma fuerza y velocidad que los caballos entrenados por el ejército. Inuyasha no tardo mucho en ser rodeado de los oscuros corceles, el capitán Kohaku aprovecho un leve ensanchamiento del camino para rebasarlo, y luego dar media vuelta y embestirlo con su puño. Inuyasha cayo del caballo con tal fuerza que estuvo solo a milímetros de curse de cabeza al vacío. Rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de recuperar su montura, pero Kohaku fue más rápido y con el dorso de su espada golpeo las incas del caballo, que salió galopando lejos del alcance del muchacho.

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! – pregunto y después de escupir una muela. El capitán le apunto a la garganta con su sable.

\- si quieres un caballo debes conseguirlo por tus propios medios – le gruño, Inuyasha empujo la punta de la espada lejos.

\- el viejo y la dama son mis amigos, trataban de ayudarme – le escupió molesto, Kohaku dejó escapar un ruido burlón.

\- ¿amigos? trataban de tenderte una emboscada – se rio uno de los soldados.

\- si quieres morir así tienes dos pies… ¡CORRE! – dicho eso el capitán y sus guardias se marcharon, Inuyasha dio un puñetazo a la tierra y soltó una maldición.

El atardecer coloreo de rojo sangre las montañas, Inuyasha caminaba agotado por el sendero, había corrido, había corrido casi todo el día. Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de bajar la montaña, derrotado se forzó a dar un pesado paso más, y luego otro y otro. No lejos de ahí, en uno de los picos elevados de piedra, los guardias lo observaban con una mescla de curiosidad y diversión.

\- no tardara en detenerse, no podrá salir de estas montañas a tiempo sin un caballo – murmuro uno de los soldados.

\- cállate, cuando se detenga infórmame – ordenó el capitán.

En el palacio las paredes de piedra lucían dorados ropajes cortesía de apolo, plas sombras del sol poniente daban un aspecto surrealista a las esculturas y grabados de piedra, así como iluminar los hilos de oro de los tapices que las adornaban, era todo un espectáculo. El golpeteo del telar se detuvo abruptamente, Kagome se dejó caer en un banco de madera, estaba agotada, miro un segundo el lienzo a medio terminar antes e cubrirlo con una tela, era hora de descansar.

\- no he escuchado el telar desde que comenzó la puesta de sol – murmuro Kagura mientras sus criadas le cepillaban el cabello., Naraku, desde su posición en el balcones estiro sus labios en una media sonrisa.

\- pobre e ilusa niña, su fuego comienza a extinguirse – una mariposa blanca se posó en el barandal frente a él, la atrapo entre sus dedos.

\- aún le queda un día – hizo resaltar la reúna poniéndose un poco de perfume en el cuello.

\- ja, mañana ocurrirá lo mismo - Naraku ingreso a la habitación desde el balcón, aun con la mariposa en sus dedos.

\- suena bonito confiar en la gente, pero significa depender de ellos, eso es debilidad – dicho ello arrojo a la mariposa a las llamas de una antorcha.

La noche cerrada se cernía sobre las montañas, Inuyasha agotado estaba sentado a un lado del camino y tenía el rostro oculto en sus rodillas, estaba frustrado, no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar caminado, pero ni siquiera había salido de la cordillera. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Una antorcha cayo a sus pies, levanto la vista a tiempo para ver a un soldado alejarse, suspiro, bueno al menos no pasaría la noche a oscuras.

\- dudo que se mueva hoy – murmuro uno de los soldados. Kohaku se rasco la cabeza, saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, era imposible que ese chico lograra salir de ahí a tiempo sin un caballo o una mula, no iba a logarlo.

\- ¿creen que regrese a su casa? – pregunto otro de sus hombres.

\- no creo, pero tampoco tiene otra opción – se encogió de hombros un tercero.

\- silencio, llévenle esto al rey, y sigan vigilándolo, hasta que no regrese o continúe sigue siendo nuestra responsabilidad – ordeno entregando el pergamino a su jinete más velos.

Kagome no podía dormir, se sentía extrañamente ansiosa, aquella oscuridad era sofocante, le recordaba un poco al abismo donde se encontraba el rio Estigia, relajo sus músculos y coloco sus manos debajo de la cabeza. De nada le servía comerse la cabeza con esas cosas, fuera como fuera su destino se decidiría al día siguiente, vivir o morir, todo dependía de Inuyasha. Dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que regresaría? Ya la había traicionado antes, y por lo que sabía aún estaba con Kikyo, quizá hasta casado y con niños, aunque esa mujer nunca le pareció del tipo maternal…

\- parece que rompió su promesa ¿no te parece? – aquella vos la hizo saltar, ¿tan metida estaba en sus meditaciones que no escucho a la reina llegar?

\- mi señora… aún le queda un día más – respondió en tono tranquilo, completamente diferente a como se sentía solo segundos antes.

\- no seas ilusa, él no va a regresar – negó Kagura con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué esta tan segura? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

\- sería mejor que te olvidaras de ese hombre, ¿o es que no aprendiste la lección hace diez años? – volvió a burlarse la reina, pero Kagome no se inmuto, después de todo Kagura era una mujer lista y conocía parte de su pasado, solo habría tenido que sumar dos más dos.

\- ¿sabes? No tienes que morir mañana – aquello si la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- es simple, habla con el consejo de ciudadanos y diles que te equivocaste al confiar en Inuyasha, luego pídele piedad al rey, yo me hare cargo de lo demás – la joven tapicera arqueo una ceja ante la propuesta.

\- ¿su majestad el rey lo ha ordenado? – pregunto inquisitiva.

\- ¡claro que no! Es una idea mía – se rio la reina.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto Kagome insatisfecha con la respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque amo al rey por supuesto, en su nombre haría cualquier cosa – dicho esto la reina se marchó, Kagome volvió a su lecho, y cerró los ojos, mañana sería un día importante, ya fuera por una u otra razón.

_Continuara… _

1 barquero de Hades, el encargado de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río Aqueronte si tenían un óbolo para pagar el viaje, razón por la que en la Antigua Grecia los cadáveres se enterraban con una moneda bajo la lengua. Aquellos que no podían pagar tenían que vagar cien años por las riberas del Aqueronte, tiempo después del que Caronte accedía a llevarlos sin cobrar.


	8. El tercer día

**Hola a todos, por fin el tercer día, siento mucho este retrasó tan grande, pero ha sido una cosa tras otra que me ha retrasado, asuntos familiares, proyectos escolares, tareas, se acercan los exámenes, ni bien me libraba de uno caía el otro quitándome tiempo. En fin, espero que les guste y prometo traer los dos últimos capítulos pronto, un abrazo fuerte y déjenme un lindo comentario, son gratis.**

**El tercer día**

Era una mañana nebulosa, el aire frio humedecía la frente de las montañas, Kohaku dormía tendido sobre u na piel, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela y al final había dejado a sus hombres que lo vigilaran, aunque seguía pensando que era una reverenda tontería gastar tantos recursos en vigilar a un traidor, pero en fin, ordenes eran órdenes. Estaba justo en lo más profundo de sus sueños cuando alguien le ajito.

\- capitán, capitán despierte ¡Inuyasha se fue! – hablo la voz angustiada de un soldado. Kohaku se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde se ha ido? – pregunto rápidamente.

\- ese es el problema señor, no sabemos – dos segundos después Kohaku estaba en la ladera de la montaña, mirando los restos de la antorcha de Inuyasha, aún estaba tibia.

\- no puede haberse ido muy lejos – murmuro el capitán para él mismo, dos soldados se acercaron al galope.

\- no está en el camino a Siracusa señor – explico el primero.

\- tampoco parece que haya regresado – explico el segundo soldado, Kohaku se rasco la cabeza, no había avanzado, pero tampoco regreso...

\- ¿A dónde podrá haber ido? ¡NO CREO QUE…! – se exalto, ¿no podía…? Miro hacia las montañas, y ahí lo vio, una sombra, lejana pero humana definitivamente.

Inuyasha había renunciado a la idea de segur por el complicado sendero serpenteante de la cordillera y opto por irse en línea recta. Kohaku lo miro impresionado, nadie podía subir esa montaña, ni siquiera los animales, la pared de la montaña estaba en Angulo recto, y además era muy escarpada, en mínimo tropiezo era un final garantizado. Pero aun así ese muchacho lo escalaba como una araña. "al rey esto no le va a gustar" fue lo último que pensó antes de llamar a uno de sus soldados.

Ya había avanzado la mañana, Naraku caminaba tranquilamente por el palacio, estaba muy complacido, esa mañana había llegado la tan ansiada noticia, se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando el golpeteo del telar llamo su atención. Sorprendido cambio su rumbo, no podía evitar recocina que estaba impresionado cuando la vio, ahí sentada trabajando arduamente como el primer día, tan metida en su trabajo que fisiqueara se percató de su presencia.

\- me sorprende señorita Kagome, no pensé que viniera hoy –la tapicero lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a levantarse para saludar apropiadamente al rey.

\- no, no, por favor, continua – Naraku negó con su mano, Kagome sin dejar de mirarlo volvió a sentarse.

\- qué pena, trabajando con tanto entusiasmo justo ahora… - sonrió Naraku, Kagome volvió a tomar sus hilos sin prestarle verdadera atención, seguro venía a molestarla otra vez.

\- he averiguado porque tu paladín no volvió anoche como prometió – esto sí que hizo que la mujer detuviese su trabajo.

\- recibí esto a primera hora de la mañana, dice que tu amigo se detuvo al anochecer - Naraku le mostro un pergamino con sello militar.

\- ¿volvió a su casa? – pregunto Kagome con mucha tranquilidad.

\- fue encontrado en las faldas de una montaña sentado y sin moverse, para estos momentos debe estar cómodo en su hogar – Kagome parpadeo lentamente.

\- una buena noche de sueño le permitiría a recuperar fuerzas, seguramente ese descanso lo ayudara a continuar su viaje – dijo en voz segura y tranquila antes de retomar su labor con una concentración profunda. Naraku rio un poco entre dientes, pobre niña, no hacía más que engañarse a sí misma como mísero consuelo de su inminente destino.

La mañana continua tranquila, el golpeteo del telar se ha vuelto tan común en palacio que ya nadie puede imaginarse trabajando sin él. Los criados hacen sus labores con celeridad y eficiencia, los soldados entrenan en los patios, los nobles se deleitan en actividades varias. Nadie parece recordar lo que ocurrirá al atardecer. En medio de aquella calma el galope furioso de un caballo romper el armonioso silencio, no tardo ser seguido por el golpe seco de un puño contra la piedra.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO?! – pregunto Naraku furioso, el soldado frente a él se encogió un segundo.

\- Inuyasha… Inuyasha está corriendo… ha tomado un atajo… por las montañas… - jadeo el pobre hombre, había cabalgado mucho para llegar a Siracusa. El rey le tomo por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo dejándolo solo con las puntas de los pies tocando el piso.

\- morirás si te equivocas, ¡NI SIQUIERA UN VENADO JOVEN PUEDE ESCALAR ESAS ROCAS! – gruño furioso, el soldado jadeo, pero logro mantener la compostura.

\- está corriendo en esta dirección, lo juro – Naraku lo dejo caer sin cuidado, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- no puede ser… no es posible… - murmura para sí mismo viendo a la nada.

De vuelta a la cordillera Kohaku siguió a Inuyasha por los caminos rocosos hasta que llego al punto que su caballo no podía avanzar más. Aun así se quedó observándolo un rato, para él, ese hombre era como el héroe Aquiles, dándolo todo para cumplir su promesa, desafiando lo imposible. Inuyasha corría como una gacela por las montañas, sus manos sangraban, sus sandalias eran apenas un andrajo de fibra que no lo protegía de nada, estaba seguro que sus pies estaban por rasgarse a causa de las afiladas piedras y los brazos y piernas parecían arderle como lava, pero eso no lo detuvo. Por sentarse a descansar en la noche había perdido aún más tiempo, así que solo le quedaba correr, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Siracusa, donde Kagome lo esperaba y salvarla.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la ladera de la montaña, sonrió, casi podía ver el mar, Siracusa estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin perder el tiempo se deslizo montaña abajo hasta llegar a la arboleda que lo rodeaba, aquello fue divertido, de chico solía bajar las colinas en ollas viejas que su madre desechaba. Una vez en tierra firme se sacudió el polvo, si todo salía bien llegaría con tiempo de sobra a salvar a Kagome, estaba de tan buen humor que hasta se le había olvidado el destino que le esperaba en esas murallas de piedra. Estaba cerca de la mitad del bosquecillo cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por todas partes.

Trago saliva, no había viajado tanto, pero podía asegurar que aquellos hombres llenos de cicatrices y ropas gastadas eran o bien bandidos o mercenarios, y a juzgar por sus posturas, no estaban ahí para darle un desayuno atrasado.

\- ¡TONTA! – la voz del rey estallo atraves de la nube de vapor y el aroma a aceites de baño seguidos del sonido de un puñetazo al borde de la bañera donde Naraku reposaba.

\- ¿quién te pidió que interfirieras Kagura? ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo! – la voz de Naraku sonaba indignada y furiosa, tanto que la reina se estremeció hasta las antegradas.

\- creí que tu honor sería mejor servido… si ella te rogaba por su vida mi señor – murmuro abrazando su vientre, hasta su bebé se había quedado quieto a causa del grito.

\- y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué se habrá reusado? – pregunto el capitán Hakudoshi con los brazos cruzados. Eso mismo se preguntaba Naraku, ¿Qué perseguía esa loca mujer con todo eso?

\- ella desea morir… – murmuro entonces Kagura.

El golpeteo del telar para Kagome era lo mismo que los latidos del corazón de su madre, había nacido y crecido rodeado de ese sonido, del aroma de la madera y sus dedos habían tenido hilos de colores entre ellos desde siempre, aquel oficio era parte de ella.

A su espalda Rin la observaba moviendo sus manitas tras su espalda, llevaba 4 años con su maestra y nunca la había visto concentrarse tanto, trago saliva, a pesar de su corta edad sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría ese día, tenía miedo. Su pueblo había sido arrasado por bandidos cuando ella era pequeña, habían matado a toda su familia y luego ella junto con otros niños fueron llevados al mercado de esclavos más cercano, ahí Kagome la había encontrado, la compro, se ocupó de que volviera a ser considerada una ciudadana libre y luego la llevo con ella a Siracusa convirtió en su aprendiz. Un golpe seco del telar la hizo levantar la mirara, Kagome había dejado de trabajar para secarse la frente con un pañuelo. La pequeña tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor.

\- ¿te reusaste? – pregunto con timidez, Kagome abandono su labor y miro a la pequeña con sorpresa, sabía bien de que le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No debí hacerlo? – pregunto antes de tomar un hilo rojo de la cesta para segur tejiendo.

\- yo creo que hay algo mucho peor que la muerte… - murmuro dio un par de golpes al telar antes de tomar otro hijo.

\- Rin ¿tú sabes lo que es… traicionar a alguien? – la voz de Kagome se endureció, la pequeña bajo la cabeza, sabía bien que para su maestra la lealtad y la traición eran temas muy fuertes, de hecho desde que la conocía jamás la había visto confiar realmente en nadie.

\- maestra, el joven Inuyasha… es… es muy importante para ti ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar Rin después de algunos instantes de tenso silencio. Kagome se quedó quieta por un momento.

\- ¿te refieres a si estoy enamorada de él? – pregunto verdaderamente impresionada.

\- si – asintió Rin, Kagome la vio con ternura.

\- el amor es más complicado de lo que lo pintan los dramaturgos y filósofos Rin, pero Inuyasha… él está haciendo todo para cumplir su promesa e incluso está dispuesto a morir por mi... – no le dijo más, solo tomo otro hilo, uno dorado y retomo su labor, no había tiempo que perder si quería acabar antes del atardecer

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco ante la visión de aquellos hombres, claramente hostiles. Todos de ropas sucias y remendadas, con cicatrices en cada centímetro de la piel y sonrisas apenas dentadas, trago hondo. Intento pasar por un lado sin hacer movimientos bruscos, pero dos de esos hombres le sujetaron de los brazos antes de mandarlo de espaldas al suelo.

\- háganse a un lado tengo prisa - escupió poniéndose de pie y tratando de pasar otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

\- pierden su tiempo conmigo, no tengo nada aparte de mi propia vida – gruño creyendo que seguramente pretendían asaltarlo, un hombre con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro se rio con burla.

\- bien, entonces nos la llevaremos – Inuyasha salto un segundo antes de que uno de los hombres le golpeara con un garrote.

Otro golpe vino desde su costado, consiguió esquivarlo a duras penas, esos hombres eran mucho más agiles que los ladrones de cuarta que había enfrentado en Siracusa. Algo duro impacto contra su espalda casi mandándolo de rodillas al suelo. Gruño de dolor, se sentía torpe y débil, lo que tenía lógica pues apenas había dormido o comido nada en casi dos días. Un cuarto bandido intento pegarle en la cabeza, esta vez consiguió frenar el golpe del garrote sujetándolo, aprovecho el impulso para hacer que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio y así poder propinarle un golpe.

El bandido se desplomo al suelo con la nariz sangrando como una fuente, uno de los bandidos desenfundo una espada, ok, ahora si estaba en problemas. Salto hacia atrás para alejarse del afilado acero, pero poco podía hacer realmente para defenderse. Otro golpe de espada lo obligo a agacharse, cosa que aprovecho para taclear con su hombro a uno de los bandidos, logrando así que tirara su arma. Tomo la espada y la uso para bloquear el siguiente ataque, por enésima vez en su vida dio gracias a que su padre le enseñara a usarla de pequeño. Esquivo otra tanta de ataques lo mejor que pudo, pero apenas y podía moverse adecuadamente, estaba hambriento, cansado y deshidratado.

Uno de los bandidos consiguió hacerle un corte poco profundo en la mejilla izquierda, fue solo un arañazo, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente para que otro infeliz le enterrara su acero en el muslo derecho. Gruño de dolor y observo su alrededor buscando algo que le puede servir de ventaja. No tuvo oportunidad, alguien le pateo en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego le mandaron de un puñetazo contra un árbol.

\- nada mal muchacho, es una lástima tener que deshacerse de alguien tan hábil como tú, pero tengo ordenes - se rio en su cara lo que, él dedujo, era el jefe de esos matones apuntándole con su espada directo a la garganta. Inuyasha trago duro.

\- ¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL REY QUIEN INTERFIERA CON EL CAMINO DE ESTE HOMBRE SE ENFRETA A MI! – rugió una voz con fuerza, aquel capitán que Naraku había mandado a seguir a Inuyasha, venía a todo galope con la espada desenvainada y con la mirada de alguien listo para matar.

\- bien, entonces te enfrentare – sonrió el jefe de los bandidos, se inició un singular duelo de espadas, aun con la vista nublada por el dolor Inuyasha se percató de las extraordinarias habilidades como espadachín. De hecho Kohaku era tan hábil que en dos parpadeos pudo desarmar al bandido y lo tuvo arrinconado contra una roca.

\- ¡E- espera! ¿Por qué estamos peleando?, ¡el deseo del rey es que este traidor muera! ¿No es verdad? – pregunto Akabo nervioso al verse derrotado, él era un hábil guerrero, aunque hace años que había visto mejores días, pero ese capitán era joven y mucho más ágil que él, Kohaku gruño y le apunto con su espada al corazón.

\- inepto, las órdenes del rey son que nadie interfiera ¡ni a favor ni en contra! – gruño dándole en la mejilla con la empuñadura, Akabo escupió una de las pocas muelas que le quedaban.

\- esa es tu versión, ¡es obvio que el gran Naraku desea ver muerto a ese hombre! – se atrevió a retar al capitán nuevamente.

\- baboso… sea cual sea su deseo nuestro deber es obedecer sus órdenes, ahora vete, no creo que sea útil matarte – ordeno envainado su espada.

\- estúpido fenicio – gruño Akabo retirándose junto al resto de sus hombres.

Una vez los mercenarios se perdieron de vista Kohaku se acercó a Inuyasha, estaba bastante golpeado y aún tenía una daga clavada en su muslo, la cual estaba tratando de desenterrar mientras mordía un trozo de madera para aguantar el dolor. El capitán negó con la cabeza, se veía lamentable.

\- ¿puedes moverte? ¿O respirar siquiera? – pregunto, Inuyasha levanto sus ojos dorados hacia él en desafío.

\- claro que puedo – gruño terminado de sacar la daga de su carne, sangro un poco, pero no como lo habría hecho de haber perforado la arteria femoral.

\- te ayudaría, pero tengo ordenes que cumplir – se expuso Kohaku, Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- te comprendo, dejame solo – pidió intentando incorporarse, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

El capitán volvió a montarse en su caballo y se marchó, aunque Inuyasha sabía que no andaría muy lejos, como pudo se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar medio sentado contra el árbol, luego tomo una de las mangas de su Quirón y la rasgo con fuerza, tomo la tela entre sus dientes y la dividió en dos tiras las cuales uso para vendarse la pierna. Termino de ponerse de pie y casi cayo de nuevo al suelo, sus piernas no querían sostenerlo adecuadamente, por suerte cerca había una vara lo suficientemente gruesa y larga para servirle de bastón, la tomo y comenzó a caminar, otra vez se había retrasado demasiado.

El sonido de los martillos en el área de ejecuciones resonaba como relámpagos o piedras vibrando en un terremoto. Toda la ciudad se estremecía a la espera del atardecer, los rumores de aquella ejecución se habían esparcido como la plaga. Incluso los carpinteros que elaboraban la cruz y el patíbulo estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Kagura se encontraba en un palco apartado, siendo servida por sus damas mientas su marido supervisaba de cerca los preparativos, como un dramaturgo planeando los últimos detalles de la presentación de su obra maestra, estaba saboreando algunos dátiles egipcios cuando una tímida Rin llamo su atención.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ella termino? – repitió Kagura sorprendida.

\- sí señora, justo hace un instante – asintió la aprendiza, aun y con sus 7 meses de embarazo la reina se dirigió inmediatamente al taller de la tapicera.

\- ¡magnifico! – exclamó al ver el tejido.

\- sin duda la maestra tejedora real no pierde su toque ni en la circunstancias más adversas, aunque has elegido un tema algo extraño – menciono la reina Kagura con una expresión de aprobación en su rostro, esa sin duda seria la joya de su colección.

Mirando la pieza más de cerca, se trataba de un tapis de fondo azul y verde, bordeado con relieves dorados en forma de parras de uva en el centro había un campo florado con casi todos los colores existentes y en medio de todo eso había una madre joven sosteniendo un pequeño bebé entre sus manos, ambos se miraban fijamente, y las expresiones en sus rostros eran hermosamente indescriptibles.

\- dime Kagome ¿Cómo llamaras a tu _magnum opus_? – pregunto luego de un tiempo, la tejedora levanto la cabeza suavemente.

\- Elpída – contesto suavemente.

\- ¿"esperanza"? una palabra algo ambigua – repitió Kagura sorprendida, aunque viendo otra vez el tejido tuvo que darle la razón.

\- puede serlo majestad, pero es la cosa más importante para mí en estos momentos – respondió Kagome con calma.

\- ya veo. Pero de todas formas, en pocas horas subirás al cadalso y perderás la vida - ante esa palabra Rin retrocedió y el ayuda de cámara de la reina se estremeció.

\- quisiera preguntarte una cosa niña – hablo nuevamente la reina.

\- ¿acaso no te hice un favor al nombrarte "maestra tejedora real"? llegaste a esta ciudad siendo una pobre mujer que no podía levantar la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza que causaste a tu familia, pero yo vi tu potencial y te lleve a la sima dándote un puesto en mi corte y transformándote en la dama más codiciada de Siracusa, incluso por encima de nobles y princesas – mientras la reina hablaba Rin torcía un poco los labios, no podía creer lo egocentrista que era esa mujer y menos que su maestra se quedara callada al respecto.

\- aun así, por diez años te dedicaste a destruir deliberadamente las piezas más exisitas de tu taller, dejándome solo con obras de segunda calidad, que si bien son magníficas no muestras el verdadero esplendor de tu talento – aquello era claramente un reclamo.

\- para colmo comenzaste a desafiar secretamente las leyes ayudando a familias enteras de traidores a escapar, o dándoles una muerte rápida en vez del tormento que merecían – Rin palideció, ella sabía de las acciones de su maestra y además que ella había sido extremadamente cuidadosa ¿Cómo se había enterado la reina de todo eso? Kagura empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño jardín fuera del taller con Kagome siguiéndola de cerca.

\- y como cereza del pastel, ahora estas de rehén en lugar de un hombre idiota y estas lista para morir, sin siquiera considerar la opción de pedir misericordia. Por el amor de nuestra sagrada madre Hera ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? ¿Dónde está esa mujer valerosa heredera del talento de Atenea? – le exigió saber.

\- ¿mujer valiente? ¿Heredera de Atenea? Me parece que sobre estima mis habilidades, mi señora – repitió Kagome.

\- o al menos lo serias, ¿no sabes que la naturaleza de los hombres es traicionar a sus mujeres? Puedes creerme niña, no existe un solo hombre fiel en toda la creación ¡hasta el propio rey de los dioses busca los placeres femeninos lejos del lecho de su esposa! ¡La gran Hera! Desperdiciar tus dones por uno es una idiotez digna de mitologías – la burla de Kagura iba cargada con rencor, Kagome apretó los labios en una sonrisa sin humor.

\- usted no entiende – negó bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¡Pues explícate! – ordeno furiosa.

\- todos nacemos de la misma manera, incluso los reyes y reinas – murmuro Kagome, luego trazo sus dedos en el rostro del bebé en la tela.

\- este pequeño no conoce la maldad ni la duda, vive de la confianza que tiene en su madre – su mano se trasladó hasta el rostro femenino.

\- esta madre tan joven y orgullosa, no tiene dudas de él amor que su hijo le profesa ¿es que no lo comprende majestad? – Kagura miro a Kagome y luego a la imagen del tapiz.

\- este bebé… es usted, es el rey, es Inuyasha e incluso yo misma. Al igual que este niño todos queremos creer igual en esta inocente y absoluta confianza – Kagome puso recta su espalda.

\- ese día en las mazmorras, Inuyasha solo quería que alguien confiara en él, y a pesar de todo lo que él me hizo y provocó, yo estaba ahí, dispuesta a confiarle mi vida – a la reina se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero desde las sombras del taller él rey Naraku escuchaba todo con una sonrisa llena de burla, que discurso más patético, definitivamente aquella mujer se había vuelto loca presa del miedo y la desesperación.

El sol le quemaba en la cabeza y el rostro, tanto que casi se preguntaba porque su cabello no se estaba incendiando aun. La tierra ardiente bajo sus pies y el constante dolor en su pierna eran lo único que lo mantenían consiente, pero su fuerza comenzaba a agotarse. Una pequeña piedra en el camino basto para hacerlo caer como un costal. Detrás de él Kohaku lo miro con un suspiro, había tardado, pero finalmente cayó rendido del cansancio; dejo escapar un gruñido y bajo del caballo, no había esperado que llegara tan lejos, peor las últimas horas no había dejado de andar, muy tontamente, tanto que su caballo tenía que esperar a que él se alejara tres paso para dar uno. Con cuidado incorporo un poco a Inuyasha y le dio agua de su cantimplora, al diablo las ordenes, un hombre valiente no merecía esa clase de suplicio, él se atraganto pero no tardó en dar varios tragos ansiosos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres morir de esta manera? – dejo salir aquella duda que lo carcomía, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

\- porque… porque ella… ella confía en mi… ¿entiendes eso? Kagome… confía… - murmuro Inuyasha con voz rasposa culpa del cansancio antes de caer desmayado, no tenía ya fuerza ni para abrir sus parpados.

Kohaku lo dejo cuidadosamente en la arena, luego tomo la rama que había estado usando de bastón, la partió en dos, y con ayuda de su capa le hizo una carpa improvisada para protegerlo del sol. Luego el mismo fue a refugiarse tras una roca, se rasco la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había desobedecido una orden directa del rey, pero no podía dejar ese hombre así, hacía mucho que no veía ese espíritu de lucha en alguien. Se sentó con la espalda recargada en la roca, pensando que quizá las malas lenguas tuvieran razón y el rey comenzaba a ponerse un poco chiflado, porque no se le ocurria otra explicación para esa locura. Pasaron algunas horas e Inuyasha no se movia, Kohaku lo vigilaba desde la sombra, pero realmente comenzaba a preguntarse si ya había iniciado su camino al hades.

Estaba secándose el sudor de la frente con un paño cuando el ruido de pasos le llamo la atención. Cuidadosamente desenvaino su espada para no hacer ruido y se puso en guardia, ¿los habían seguido los mercenarios acaso? Tomo aire y apenas se asomó un poco para localizar al intruso, pero no demasiado para evitar que su sobra delatase su presencia. Noto una silueta alta cerca de su montura, con un gruñido salió de su escondite con la espada en alto, un jadeo femenino fue su respuesta, frente a el estaba aquella joven castaña que había acompañado a Inuyasha el día anterior, se veia sorprendia y parecia a medio camino de motanrse en su caballo. Negando con la cabeza guardo su espada, y estaba avanzando para decirle un par de cosas cuando una sombra paso ensima de su cabeza, lo siguiente que supo era que una cuerda se había enganchado en su cuello y alguien de baja estatura tiraba fuertemente de él hacia atrás.

\- no te matare, solo te pondre a dormir un rato – gruño la voz de un anciano, aquello no era tranquilizador, pero kohaku cayo de espaldas y cerro los ojos.

Myoga se puso de pie, quito la cuerda del cuello del soldado, y tras comprobar que aun respiraba se acerco a donde estaba Sango, la chica estaba arrodillada en la tierra aconcnado la cabeza de Inuyasha mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un paño limpio. El anciano nego con la cabeza, le habian dado una señora paliza, muchos lugares de su cuerpo ya estaban cubiertos de fuertes moretones, rasguños y zonas de piel inchadas.

\- ay Inuyasha… yo queria que pagaras por lo que hciste, pero esos hombres son demaciado brutos, no te merecias esto – murmuraba preocupada, myoga tomo las riendas del caballo y se acerco a los jovenes.

\- no queda mucho tiempo ¿puede montar? – pregunto, sango dejo a Inuyasha nuevamente en el suelo y se seco una lagrimilla.

\- no lo creo, de hecho no se si pueda pararse tan siquiera – murmuro preocupada.

\- ¿entonces nos damos por vencidos? – pregunto el anciano con tristesa.

\- ni en tus sueños más podridos... vieja pulga… - jadeo Inuyasha incorporandose hasta quedar semi sentado.

\- solo… ayudenme a pararme – pidio canzado, entre Sango y Myoga lo levantaro y lo llevaron casi a rastras hasta el caballo, intentaron sentarlo encima de la silla, pero no conseguia mantenerse erguido, mucho menos equilibarse.

\- atenme a la silla – gruño Inuyasha, fue demasiado para Sango.

\- Inuyasha, ni siqueira puedes caminar, no vas a llegar a tiempo, ve a tu casa, vuelve con tu familia – le suplico, pero el muchacho nego con la cabeza.

\- no tengo a donde volver… mis padres fallecieron, Shiory etsa casada, no hay nadie que me espere… - mascullo con tono neutral, mientras que el viejo recojia las varas y la capa para poder darle algun soporte a Inuyasha.

\- Kagome… es todo lo que tengo… lo unico que me queda por proteger – gruño un poco cuando Myoga accidentalmente apretó una de las ataduras sobre la herida de su pierna.

Ni bien quedo bien asegurado, lo espoleo con sus piernas y comenzó a cabalgar alejándose, mientras el viejo y la muchacha lo miraban preocupados. Tras la roca Kohaku, que realmente no había quedado inconsciente, había escuchado todo cerro los ojos, nadie sabe que paso con él, pero no volvió jamás a Siracusa.

La pesada cruz de madera provoco un estruendo al caer sobre la tarima de ejecuciones, los carpinteros la habían terminado hace nada, y el sol comenzaba a llegar al horizonte, había iniciado el atardecer. La tensión en la ciudad era tal que podía cortarse con una piedra romba, la expectación era tal que ni bien paso el medio día casi toda la ciudad había ido a aglomerarse a la plaza de las ejecuciones, todos querían un lugar, pero casi nadie se atrevía a ocupar la primera fila, era todo un espectáculo. Dentro del palacio, incluso los esclavos se apresuraban a terminar sus quehaceres, los nobles se arreglaban, desarreglaban y volvían a arreglarse para la ocasión, incluso la reina se cambió de vestido más veces de las que sus criadas pudieron contar, la ciudad de Siracusa era un nervio gigante.

\- ¿no han tenido más noticias de Kohaku? – pregunto el rey mientras un criado le cepillaba el cabello.

\- no señor – negó Hakudoshi antes de dar un paso a la estancia.

\- quisiera asegurarme de que no habrá ninguna demostración de simpatía, si Inuyasha llega retrasado – menciono el capitán de la guardia real, Kagura le dio una mirada venenosa.

\- eso no será necesario – le escupió la reina al tiempo en que tomaba haciendo, el vientre le pesaba demasiado esa tarde.

\- un momento… ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? – interrumpió el rey cuando Hakudoshi se disculpaba para irse.

\- llevar acabo la ejecución puntualmente, indicando en el instante en que el sol termine de ponerse – Naraku asintió complacido con la sugerencia y despacho al capitán.

\- has vuelto a ganar… majestad – murmuro la reina con tono fastidiado, Naraku la miro de reojo antes de sonreír mostrando los dientes.

\- un rey siempre debe ganar. Si pierde, deja de ser el rey – expreso levantando los pies encima de la mesa.

El tono del cielo comenzó a tornarse de colores cálidos, o mejor dicho ardientes, a los ciudadanos no se les paso por alto que ese día el cielo parecía teñido con sangre, en vez de lucir sus clásicos tonos dorados y anaranjados. La plaza de ejecuciones estaba tan llena de gente, que la mitad de los presentes estaban trepados en techos, fachadas, balcones, arboles, e incluso algunos muy intrépidos se habían encaramado en lo más alto de los muros, no cabía ni un bicho ahí.

Kagome emergió finalmente de las mazmorras, escoltada por varios soldados y criadas, llevaba un vestido de ricas telas y bordados, en su cabella había un velo de tela opaca que no dejaba ver casi nada de su cabello o su rostro. A medio camino de los pasillos se detuvo abruptamente y llamo a su aprendiza, que los había seguido de cerca. La pequeña se acercó corriendo y Kagome se incluso a su altura.

\- no tengas miedo Rin, todo lo que poseo lo he dejado a tu nombre, úsalo para ir a Atenas y dale el pergamino a mi hermano, él se ocupara de ti - Con mucho disimulo de entrego una llave y pergamino, luego acaricio su cabeza con cariño antes de abrazarla.

\- alcanza a Inuyasha, dile que se detenga y haga su propia vida – le susurro antes de erguirse para continuar con su camino, la niña hecho a correr sin que nadie la detuviera, reúso la ciudad, tomo una carreta tirada por dos caballos color aceituna y salió galopando.

Las puertas de palacio se abrieron y Kagome pudo jurar que escucho a cada cuello de la ciudad girarse para mirarla. Ni bien la vieron los ciudadanos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos incrédulos, otros asustados, incluso algunos pensando que no era más que una broma pesada de parte del rey. La tensión aumento con forme se acercaban a la tarima, una vez encima los guardias le quitaron el velo, un jadeo general hizo eco en las paredes de piedra, Kagome lucia más hermosa que nunca, su larga melena negra parecía resplandecer, le habían pintado los labios de rojo y tenía un maquillaje impoluto.

Con mucho cuidado los guardias la hicieron recostarse en la cruz de madera, casi parecían temer que se rompería si eran bruscos, y comenzaron a atarla de las muñecas y los tobillos a la estructura, durante el proceso Kagome permanecieron con los ojos abiertos mirando las nubes teñidas del atardecer. Pero cuando uno de los verdugos tomo un clavo la ciudad entera retuvo el aliento.

Inuyasha comenzaba a marearse a causa del bamboleo que provocaba el galope del caballo, pero no tenía manera de remediarlo, aún estaba cansado y toda su concentración se mantenía en evitar que el caballo desviara su camino, y mantenerse semi consiente para conseguirlo. Estaba intentado mantener sus parpados abiertos cuando un galope llamo su atención.

\- ¡hey alto! – grito Rin tratando de frenar el caballo con la carreta, pero el corcel la esquivo y siguió su camino, pero ella no dejaría que eso la detuviera.

\- ¡Inuyasha detente! ¡La maestra dice que estas muy retrasado! – comenzó a gritar mientras la carreta daba alcance al caballo.

\- ¡pide que te detengas y hagas tu propia vida! – grito tan alto que la garganta se le reseco.

\- ¿Qué me detenga…? - Inuyasha a parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender las palabras de la niña.

\- ¿detenerme? ¿Estas segura de que esas fueron sus palabras? – repitió despertando casi completamente, Rin asintió.

\- si quiere que me detenga… ¡es porque aún confía en mí! – grito revitalizado como por obra divina.

_Continuara… _


	9. Puesta de sol

**Hola a todos, pen ultimo capitulo, solo falta el epilogo, por fin estoy con la agenda más ligera, y pienso reponerles todo el tiempo que me tarde con la escuela en mis próximas publicaciones.**

**Para aquellos que siguen mi historia, dualidad y sentimientos, descuiden, ya está casi listo el próximo capítulo, y lo verán pronto, les aviso que estos próximos capítulos serán algo más cómicos, pero no se preocupen, tendrá su buena dosis de drama, lagrimas, y prometo que muchos van a querer estrangular a alguien.**

**Sin más que agregar les dejo a que disfruten de esta nueva lectura, y déjenme un review o dos para que les publique el epilogo en menos de 8 días, el costo por cada uno es $0.0 IVA incluido.**

**Puesta de sol**

Inuyasha no dio la media vuelta, escuchar aquellas palabras de la pequeña aprendiz de Kagome lo lleno de una nueva fuerza. Se deshizo de los retazos de tela que lo mantenían atado al caballo y tomo las riendas iniciando una cabalgata aún más frenética que la de apolo al cruzar el cielo. A su paso por algunas pequeñas aldeas aledañas a Siracusa la gente se hacía a un lado, viéndolo pasar como si le persiguieran los mismísimos mostraos del tártaro. Aprovechando esto tomo, como pudo algo de la comida que había por los puestos de las aldeas, también consiguió alguna bota de vino que le sirvió para recargar algo de energía perdida por la inanición.

En lo que pareció un simple parpadeo se encontró frente a las inmensas murallas de la metrópoli, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios amoratados, ya casi llegaba, solo tenía que cruzar las puertas y… algo duro golpeó contra su estómago tirándolo de su montura al instante, gruño de dolor y pudo sentir como cada uno de sus huesos crujía al impactar contra el suelo. Escupió un bocado de sangre y una muela antes de abrir los ojos furico.

\- por aquí solo pasan caballos de guerra – lo salpico el guardia cara de bulldog, Inuyasha gruño y saco la tablilla de madera, que milagrosamente seguía en su cuello.

\- ¡tengo un pase! – el guardia se lo arrebato antes de escupir con desdén.

\- esto es para carreras mercantes… ah… así que eres tu otra… - el guardia se interrumpió cuando Inuyasha lo estampo contra una piedra cercana.

\- ¡ya tengo suficiente prisa para que ahora un gusano como tú me…! ¡Demonios! – maldijo soltando al guardia y echando a correr furioso.

\- ¡es demasiado tarde! ¡El sol ya se ha ocultado! – grito el hombre a su espalda, pero Inuyasha lo ignoro.

Desesperado se introdujo en las calles desiertas de la ciudad, su andar torpe y agotado lo llevo a chocar con innumerables puestos, pero no paro de correr. Era una carrera de vida o muerte contra el sol, cada paso, cada segundo, cada centímetro que el astro rey iba recorriendo para ocultarse debajo de las oscuras olas índigo del mar. Cada tanto miraba al cielo con ojos suplicantes; las estrellas no habían salido, aun no era de noche, aun podía llegar ¡TENIA QUE LLEGAR!

\- Creer en la gente es bonito… pero quiero que piensen… - comenzó a narrar el rey a sus súbditos que lo observaban estupefactos.

\- en muchas tierras han creído en sus enemigos y han sido vilmente traicionados – sonrió antes de extender su mano para señalar a aquella oveja de sacrificio de su comedia.

\- Kagome Higurashi confió en un hombre llamado Inuyasha y ese hombre debería estar aquí en este in… - Naraku se cayó de golpe, y los ciudadanos, aun en aquella semi penumbra pudieron notar que palidecía hasta parecer un espectro.

\- no… no es posible… - murmuro el monarca, un crujido se hizo escuchar en la plaza cuando cada hombre, mujer y niño giro su cabeza para ver el punto que su rey observaba horrorizado, ahí, recargado en una columna y jadeando de agotamiento estaba Inuyasha, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Después de recobrar un poco el aliento Inuyasha se separó de la columna y volvió a andar hacia la tarima, los pulmones le ardían al salir o entrar el aire, sus músculos parecían desgarrarse al menor movimiento, sus huesos se sentían a punto de volverse astillas y apenas podía ver por el polvo y las lágrimas, pero continúo andando. A su paso la gente se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre, y algunos pocos valientes susurraron palabras de ánimo y aliento, pero él no escuchaba ni veía nada de eso, estaba concentrado en una sola meta, llegar a esa tarima.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzo la cabeza con toda la energía que pudo reunir, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, ahí, puesta sobre esa cruz estaba Kagome, tranquila, sonriente y más hermosa de lo que nunca la había visto. Su cabello caía libre, suave y brillante sobre sus hombros contrastando con la blancura del vestido que la cubría, la falda estaba atada en un nudo a la altura de sus rodillas, y sus labios eran rojos como la sangre. Sus cansados ojos miraron sus manos y pies, estaban inmaculadas, sujetos a la pulida madera por cuerdas nuevas y limpias que se enroscaban sobre su piel con paños de seda roja en medio de ambos.

_El verdugo tomo el clavo del suelo y lo miro un segundo, limpio, reluciente y afilado, recién salido de la forja; lo coloco en posición y con tres fuertes golpes de su pesado martillo lo calvo en el extremo del brazo derecho de la cruz, donde en circunstancias normales estaría la mano de un hombre adulto, pero no llego ni a rozar los dedos de la joven mujer. Lo mismo hizo los otros dos. Desde su balcón, Naraku frunció los labios._

_\- creí haberte dicho que no interfirieras - murmuro enfadado._

_\- tanto usted como yo sabemos que esa parte es innecesaria, solo sirve para aumentar el suplicio de los criminales… ella es inocente… - mascullo la reina tranquila, Naraku frunció los labios, la causa de muerte por crucifixión normalmente era la asfixia y la inanición._

_\- es culpable de ser idiota – se burló el rey, tratando de recuperar su orgullo._

_\- tal vez, pero sigue siendo inocente y virgen, no sería apropiado hacerla sangrar por el pecado de otro… - Naraku no dijo nada, pero muy en el fondo tuvo que reconocer que… solo quizá… ella tuviera razón en eso…_

Inuyasha sintió que una sonrisa de alivio tiraba de sus labios al tiempo que su corazón se estrujaba, Kagome no estaba herida, pero tampoco estaba bien, había llegado tarde. Intento avanzar hasta el cadalso pero dos soldados le cerraron el paso con sus lanzas, los empujo con las pocas fuerzas pero solo sirvió para que lo pusieran de rodillas en la tierra por la fuerza.

\- perdóname… - murmuro sin romper el contacto visual con Kagome.

\- no pude llegar a tiempo… de nuevo… - se lamentó, la respuesta de la muchacha fue una dulce sonrisa.

\- tiene razón, no llego a tiempo, que proceda la ejecución – estuvo de acuerdo Naraku mirándolo desde el balcón.

\- ¡NO! - Inuyasha sintió que los guardias comenzaban a empujarlo lejos, trato de luchar contra ellos, pero su cuerpo apenas y podía sostenerse de pie, cuando uno de los soldados intento sujetarle del cuello Inuyasha le mordió la mano hasta sentir sabor a metal. Termino derribado de espaldas por el golpe de su lanza. La multitud jadeo sonoramente e incluso Kagome se removió en sus ataduras. El joven jadeo de dolor y se dio la vuelta en el suelo, una risa casi demente empezó a nacer de su pecho hasta resonar por toda la plaza

\- pude hacerlo… ¡llegue antes! – comenzó a repetir, algunos guardias murmuraron que estaba loco, hasta que señalo un punto a la distancia.

\- ¡miren la cúspide del templo! ¡El sol no se ha puesto! – los ciudadanos rápidamente miraron hacia donde el apuntaba, efectivamente el adorno en la cúspide del templo de la diosa Veritas estaba aún iluminado de dorado.

\- ¡la cúspide es parte de la ciudad! ¡LLEGO A TIEMPO! – grito uno de los ancianos.

\- ¡EL SOL AUN NO SE PONE! ¡LLEGO A TIEMPO! – concordó un muchacho trepado sobre la muralla.

\- ¡liberen a la señoría Kagome! ¡LIBERENLA! - la voz de los ciudadanos se volvió un estruendo de gritos y ordenes de que se dejara ir a Kagome, que el plazo no había expirado. Naraku les miro con odio a los dos, pero aún no estaba tan loco para no ver el peligro de romper su promesa.

\- ¡pueblo! Por decreto del rey ¡LA MAESTRA TEJEDORA KAGOME HIGURASHI HA SIDO LIBERADA! – ordeno levantando ambos brazos, aunque Kagura pudo notar que sus ojos aun refulgían de furia y humillación.

La multitud lanzo un grito de júbilo enorme, dos jóvenes subieron a la tarima de un salto y con golpes certeros de sus dagas cortaron las ataduras de Kagome y la ayudaron a bajar de manera elegante de la cruz. Una niña se levantó de puntillas para desatar el nudo de su vestido y dejar que callera de nuevo elegante sobre sus piernas. Justo después Kagome salto de la tarima al piso con un movimiento grácil y elegante con la ayuda de dos nobles de la multitud, la gente volvió a gritar de júbilo. Naraku observo todo aquello con una mueca de asco, pero pronto su sonrisa volvió, había perdido un premio pero aún le quedaba la consolación.

A una seña de su mano los guardias volvieron a sujetar a Inuyasha forzándolo a ponerse sobre sus pies, esta vez no se resistió. No habría conseguido nada aun si lo hubiera intentado, no le queda fuerza. Mientras lo empujaban hacia el cadalso su camino y el de Kagome se juntaron, sin pensarlo ambos se tomaron de las manos. Aun con los labios agrietados y amoratados Inuyasha consiguió sonreír radiantemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, en ese segundo se perdieron en los sentimientos de sus ojos.

Los guardias volvieron a empujar a Inuyasha y uno de ellos hizo a un lado a Kagome con su lanza. Aun cuando sabia su destino Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción tirara de sus labios agrietados y amoratados. Shiory estaba casada con un buen hombre, su acción definitivamente ayudaría a redimir el honor manchado de s familia, y lo que era lo más importante, su amada Kagome estaba a salvo. "_lo único que lamento es no poder compartir una última vez tus labios_" pensó, inconscientemente alzo la mirada para ver a Naraku, este ya no sonreirá, de hecho, parecía profundamente incomodo con ese contacto visual.

\- ¡compañeros de nuestra amada Siracusa! – un grito femenino llamo su atención, Kagome había sido alzada en hombros por dos hombres, manteniéndola encima de la multitud como si fuese una deidad, y tenía una mirada profundamente determinada.

\- ¡quiero que demuestren a Inuyasha, la misma amistad y sacrificio que me mostro a mí! – continuo hablando, en la plaza el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, toda la atención estaba puesta en ella; desde el balcón Naraku y Kagura la miraban con una mescla de consternación y furia.

\- ¡PIDO AL REY QUE LIBERE A INUYASHA! – finalmente termino de gritar, la multitud volvió a corear aquella palabra con furia y capricho.

\- esa hija de… - comenzó a mascullar Kagura furiosa hasta que Naraku la sujeto de la muñeca, el igualmente estaba furioso, pero sabía que no podía oponerse a esa exigencia. Aquella mocosa había ganado demasiada influencia en la ciudad, era genuinamente admirada y querida por los habitantes de Siracusa, aunque deshacerse de ella era fácil, sería un desastre a largo plazo… tragándose la bilis alzo los brazos para captar la atención de la multitud.

\- el pueblo y su rey somos del mismo pensar, en nombre del pueblo y del rey, Inuyasha Taisho es liberado – la multitud volvió a vitorear, pero Inuyasha tuvo que parpadear más de una vez para poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Las antorchas iluminaron la plaza como si fuera un amanecer, Inuyasha fue inmediatamente desatado y bajado del cadalso; Naraku quiso vomitar. Dado que no podía caminar por culpa de sus heridas y el agotamiento, tres hombres lo alzaron sobre sus hombros. Aun no podía creerlo se había preparado para morir, pero ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba con una mescla de incredulidad y alivio. La multitud se abrió y se encontró nuevamente de cara a cara con Kagome, verla así, refulgiendo a la luz de decenas de antorchas y lámparas de aceite, parecía etaria y maravillosa, una diosa, aferro sus manos mirándola como si fuera lo más precioso de la creación.

\- Kagome… yo… - intento decirle algo, lo que fuera, le debía tanto, lo había salvado de muchas maneras, pero ella no lo dejo, soltó sus manos de su agarre y acaricio su rostro con suavidad, mirándolo con un brillo único en sus ojos, él también la acaricio, sintiendo que sus manos suspiraban de júbilo al sentir nuevamente la calidez y suavidad de su piel. La multitud soltó un grito ensordecedor cuando ambos se besaron...

_Continuara… _


	10. Epilogo

**Hola chicos, aquí el epilogo, cortito, pero a tiempo, ya que por fin llegamos a los 1000 lectores, ahora bien, este es el final de esta historia, pero descuiden, si todo sale bien traerá más pronto. Sé que me tarde mucho en publicar, pero toda la culpa es de unos maestros que me mandaron a finales, descuiden ya acabe y puedo dedicarme a ustedes.**

**Sin más que agregar, lean disfruten y comenten.**

**Epilogo **

Permanecieron tumbados en la hierba hasta que el sol les hizo arder la cara, Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a levantarse, y aunque se ganó una mirada de reproche ella lo permitió. Caminaron hasta el olivo que coronaba la pequeña colina y descansaron un segundo a su sombra. Finalmente Inuyasha no soporto más el silencio y tomo la mano de Kagome con firmeza.

\- ¿estas segura de esto? – pregunto con suavidad, Kagome le devolvió el apretón de manos.

\- sí, ya cerré ese ciclo, ahora toca buscar mi lugar en este mundo –Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza.

\- ¿y donde seria eso? – pregunto nervioso.

\- no sé, supongo que podría ser en Atenas con mi hermano Souta, o en Libia, quizá hasta en Egipto – Kagome se recargo contra el pecho del muchacho.

\- nada está escrito en piedra – Inuyasha permaneció quieto un momento, esos últimos días habían sido una locura completa, pero aquella noche hace dos semanas...

_La muchedumbre seguía gritando de júbilo viendo a los enamorados besarse con tanto sentimiento, era digno de un pasaje de homero. De hecho toda su aventura fue una verdadera odisea de 3 días. Ni bien rompieron su vezo Naraku eligió el momento para hablar._

_\- la lealtad no es un desengaño vacío, yo como su rey puedo asegurarles… - intento decir, pero el pueblo lo ignoro completamente._

_\- ¡ESCÚCHENME! –grito enfadado pero justo un segundo después un proyectil le tiro la corona de la cabeza._

_ La multitud comenzó a apedrearle con furia, muchos de ellos aun furiosos por su capricho, sacrificar de esa manera tan cruel a una mujer virgen era un crimen contra los dioses. El pueblo se había hartado, al final los reyes tuvieron que refugiarse en el palacio para escapar de la furia de la muchedumbre. _

Por razones obvias, Kagome y él habían huido de la ciudad junto con Rin a la mañana siguiente, llevándose solo lo que pudieran cargar en la pequeña carreta de Kagome. Reposaron en una aldea cercana hasta que Inuyasha se sintió con fuerzas renovadas para viajar nuevamente, después de todo le habían roto más de un hueso en el bosque de las faldas de la montaña. De ahí viajaron varios días solo deteniéndose para comer y dormir, pero ahora que habían llegado a la encrucijada, un camino llevaba de vuelta a Ítaca, y el otro al mar, a los grandes puertos.

\- ¿volverás a Ítaca? – pregunto de pronto Kagome, Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿irías conmigo? – preguntó de vuelta, otra vez el silencio se instauro entre ambos.

\- no… no tengo nada por lo que volver a Ítaca, voy a seguir adelante – contesto con tono firme, la verdad no sentía nada de rencor contra sus antiguos vecinos, pero…

\- entonces ambos iremos por el camino del puerto – Kagome se incorporó para mirarlo, aunque sus rasgos eran suaves el peso de sus ojos era como el de una espada de acero de damasco.

\- no tienes que hacer eso, seguro que querrás ver a tu hermanita y… - comenzó a quejarse.

\- Shiory ya no me necesita, quizá Shippo sea un mocoso enclenque, pero sé que la ama y la cuidara bien. Además no es como si no fuera a verla otra vez en mi vida – Kagome agito la cabeza sin estar convencida.

\- y para que conste, no, nunca me case, ni con Kikyo ni con nadie más – la chica rodo los ojos.

\- yo… yo nunca pude olvidarte Kagome… - esto le gano un codazo en las costillas.

\- mentiroso – Inuyasha se echó a reír, luego saco algo de la bolsa de su cinturón. Kagome respingo cuando sintió la fría perla rosada tocando el centro de su clavícula, no necesito bajar la cabeza para saber que era su collar.

\- no importa lo que decidas, yo siempre te buscare y te daré mi protección – le susurro dulcemente al oído.

\- ¿no te parece que eso debería decirlo yo? – sonrió Kagome sujetando el rostro de Inuyasha para besarle. Desde la carretilla Rin bostezo un poco aburrida, y rodo entre los tapices de su maestra hasta quedar panza arriba ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a tardar esos dos?

_Dos años después Naraku fue destronado por una armada citadina y pago con sangre todas y cada una de las vidas que había tomado, nadie sabe que paso con la reina y sus hijos._

_Fin _


End file.
